Semana del terror
by Hessefan
Summary: "El terror sobreviene cuando el miedo ha superado los controles del cerebro y ya no puede pensarse racionalmente". Catorce relatos cortos para la convocatoria de Halloween en snk-esp. Varios personajes y parejas: Historia, Levi, Mikasa, Kenny, Erwin, Hanji, Jean, Marco, Farlan, Isabel, Connie, Sasha, Grisha, Eren, Armin, Reiner, Bertholdt... (Levi/Mikasa, Ewin/Levi, Levi/Eren, etc)
1. Fobias

**Semana del terror**

_Hessefan_

* * *

><p>— <strong>Disclaimer <strong>**general**** —**

Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Hajime Isayama, Hajime Isayama. Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece.

— **Nota general**** —**

Tengo que cumplir con dos AI's y encima debo un crossover para la comunidad "Casa de Ideas"_ (kill me, please),_ aun así, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Serán historias cortas y algunas medias chotas porque, bueno, el tiempo es corto por lógica (Halloween es un día al año). Para la comunidad de Livejournal: "Shingeki no Kyojin en español" y su convocatoria. Serán catorce en total e iré especificando pareja, personaje y género para no sorprender a nadie. Aunque en su mayoría hay gen, pueden tomar esos fics como de pareja y todos contentos XD.

La intención era escribir relatos de terror, pero verán que se quedó en _intención_ nada más, por eso les recomiendo que lean escuchando la banda sonora que me acompañó para escribirlo (siempre uso la misma con esta clase de fics y, pese a los años y a que son solo diecinueve canciones, no me canso), de la película "Entrevista con el vampiro" (en Youtube hay miles de playlists), así por lo menos se sugestionan un poco y yo puedo disimular que esto de terror tiene tanto como un capítulo del Chavo del ocho.

De antemano y de antebrazo agradezco la lectura y pido perdón si se ven muchos fallos. Suelo dejar pasar el tiempo para pescar mejor mis errores, pero… ¡_Halloween_! Cuando la convocatoria termine los revisaré más tranquila, pero si ven un perro verde o algo muy fuera de lugar, avisen que no muerdo.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen<strong>: No hay mayor tragedia que tenerse miedo a uno mismo.  
><strong>Personajes<strong>: Historia, Christa, Ymir, Annie, Mikasa, Sasha, Hannah, Mina.  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Notas<strong>: Si sabes quién es Historia, adelante, este drabble para ti no tendrá spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>#01 Fobias.<strong>  
><strong>[Historia &amp; Christa; Gen; 490 palabras]<strong>

* * *

><p>El ruido estrepitoso de algo sólido chocando contra la madera sobresaltó a más de una y a Sasha incluso le hizo soltar un pequeño gritito. Miró a Annie, reclamándole con los ojos explicaciones por ese exabrupto, y cuando lo entendió no pudo evitar reprocharlo.<p>

—¿Por qué la mataste, qué te hizo?

—Odio a las arañas. —Fue la flemática defensa de Annie.

—¿Tú también les tienes miedo? —preguntó Hannah viendo como su compañera la ignoraba para seguir con la tarea de desvestirse para acostarse a dormir luego de un día arduo de entrenamiento.

—No les temo, solo las odio.

—Es lo mismo.

—No lo es. —Annie suspiró y se echó boca arriba sobre su camastro.

—Yo le temo a las tormentas —murmuró Mikasa sin que nadie le preguntara, quizás por eso todas las miradas recayeron en ella.

Por lo general tenían una idea errónea sobre su persona; creían que alguien tan frío no podía saber de miedos, que no debía conocerlos; pero claro que Mikasa sabía de ellos, y muy bien de hecho.

Christa perdió la mirada por la ventana y en el reflejo del vidrio vio a Ymir contemplándola. Sabía de su profundo rechazo hacia los espejos, pero no la delató. Cuando en su momento Christa lo supo llegó a bromear sobre ello, diciéndole que era linda como para temerle a su propio reflejo. Ymir no se rió.

—¿Y tú, Christa, a qué le tienes miedo? —Mina logró sacarla de sus cavilaciones con esa sencilla pregunta que solo tenía por fin hacerla partícipe de la conversación.

—¿Yo? —murmuró, perdida en sí misma. Negó con la cabeza y alzó los hombros dando a entender que no los tenía.

Cuando volvió a perder la vista en el reflejo ya no podía ver a Ymir, pero sí su propio rostro. Allí estaba la respuesta a ese interrogante. Lo que Christa más temía era a Historia. Yacía dentro de ella, agazapada en su propia oscuridad.

Siempre le tuvo miedo porque sabía que Historia era muy diferente a ella. Era mala, tan diabólica que sería capaz de matar a alguien tan desagradable como Annie de la misma forma en la que esta había matado a la araña.

Como un titán, pisaría a las personas desagradables que se topara en el camino, también llegaría a pisarse a sí misma. Siempre le tuvo miedo a Historia, porque a Historia nunca le gustó Christa.

Tenía una opinión muy grotesca de ella, y tal vez había algo de razón en eso de que era demasiado amable, incluso con los que no se lo merecían. Después de todo Historia era muy honesta y no dudaba a la hora de juzgarla como débil e idiota.

_Antinatural y Falsa._ _La condesa de Báthory que nadie querría._

Cuando la luz se apagó, Christa sintió alivió de no poder ver más a Historia en el reflejo del vidrio, pero recién dejó de sentir miedo cuando Ymir la acunó entre sus brazos, arrastrándola a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Imaginarme a Historia en plan reina "Condesa de Báthory" me da entre gracia y repelús XD<br>**


	2. Noche

**Resumen**: Cuanto más miedo tienes, más fuerte se hace.  
><strong>Personajes<strong>: Mikasa, Levi, Eren, Armin.  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: PG-13

* * *

><p><strong>#02 Noche.<strong>  
><strong>[Levi &amp; Mikasa; Gen o Hetero; 2179 palabras]<strong>

* * *

><p>La vela crepitaba otorgándole un aspecto más lúgubre del que solía tener a diario, por eso Eren perdió la mirada un poco cohibido antes de seguir hablando. Agradecía que Armin estuviera a su lado, dando las pertinentes explicaciones.<p>

—Le pasaba cuando era pequeña. Apenas llegó a mi casa… —murmuró y tragó saliva, un poco amedrentado ante el sargento. El hombre los había buscado para sentarlos de manera casi obligada y exigirles esas explicaciones.

—Pero nunca quiso contarnos de qué se trataban esas pesadillas —se sumó Armin—, pasó como una semana sin dormir y el doctor Jaeger tuvo que hacerle un preparado para obligarla a descansar.

—Ella decía que no podía explicarlo. A veces me daba la sensación de que mentía para que no la molestáramos —Eren se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al detalle—, decía que no se acordaba del sueño.

—¿Y creen que es eso lo que le está pasando ahora? —La voz de Levi sonó antinatural, tal vez porque había pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio escuchándolos discurrir sobre la infancia de los tres.

—No lo sabemos. Le preguntamos, pero ella dice que no. —Armin suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado y desencajado en el lugar. Él no podía hablar del tema con tanta exactitud como su amigo, a fin de cuentas había sido Eren quien se despertaba en las noches para socorrer a Mikasa cuando comenzaba a gritar y agitarse en sueños—. Quizás… tenga que ver con lo que pasó —especuló en voz alta.

—Sí —Eren lo secundó sin prestarle atención, sumido en sus propias reflexiones—. Lo más probable es que en ese entonces las pesadillas estuvieran relacionadas con sus padres.

—Entiendo, pero una cosa es sufrir de insomnio, otra muy distinta es negarse a dormir —concluyó Levi—. Gracias, de todas formas, por contarme. —Hizo una seña con la cabeza y ambos parecieron interpretar a la perfección la orden de retirarse a dormir.

Una vez a solas, Levi estiró la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla contra la pared y tratar de dormitar un poco. Creía entender muy bien lo que le ocurría a Mikasa, por eso, cuando la escuchó caminar por el pasillo no dudó en llamarla con la certeza de que se trataba de ella. No podía ser otra persona. Deambulaba por la fortaleza como un alma en pena, uno que a veces iba a la cocina en busca de café.

En ese punto Levi no sabía si estaba inquieto en verdad por ella o por el detalle de que las provisiones, a ese paso, se agotarían más rápido de lo habitual. Soldados novatos sin café era algo similar a soldados veteranos sin opio. Y no quería un motín. Como tampoco quería que Mikasa muriera por agotamiento.

—Señor, está despierto. —Se sorprendió aunque no debería, era de común saber que el sargento sufría de insomnio.

—Dentro de dos días saldremos a campo abierto, así que haz algo para que deje de molestarte y duerme —dijo Levi a modo de consejo, pero con tanta brutalidad que más sonó a una amenaza—. Debes descansar o morirás apenas aparezca el primer titán.

—Ya he dormido, señor.

Levi supo que le mentía, podía verlo en la expresión de sus ojos, en las ojeras pronunciadas y en ese gesto de sempiterno espanto. Sintió algo similar a la pena o a la empatía por la lastimosa situación en la que se encontraba.

—Es normal tener pesadillas —dijo, y Mikasa sospechó que Eren tenía algo que ver con el pormenor de que el sargento estuviera al tanto de ese inconveniente.

—No son solo pesadillas —negó ella, tomando asiento porque las piernas ya no le respondían. El cuerpo entero no le respondía.

—Lo sé, ¿por qué crees que sufro de insomnio? —Eso pareció acaparar la absoluta atención disipada de la joven, pero en cambio él miró la vela a punto de consumirse. Estiró una mano y prendió con la que agonizaba la que había dejado de repuesto. Algo le decía que esa sería una noche larga.

—¿A usted también lo persiguen en sueños? —De golpe se encontraba sintiendo curiosidad, ansiosa por conocer las razones de ese hombre para no dormir o quizás solo buscaba algo con lo que poder distraerse para que el sueño no la venciera.

Había creído hasta entonces que los motivos del insomnio en el sargento se debían a causas lógicas, por el estilo de vida que llevaban. La muerte de sus compañeros tendía a repetirse en los sueños como si de una obra de teatro se tratara.

—Sí, todas las noches. —Aceptó la taza de té que le sirvió sin que él se lo pidiera.

Era una manera de pedirle que se quedara con ella, hablándole del tema, consolándola, haciéndole compañía y ayudándola a sentirse menos loca. Podía experimentar un ligero alivio de no ser la única.

—Nunca supe cómo explicar lo que siento.

—Es horrible —confirmó dándole un sorbo a la taza y mirándola con fiereza—. No solo su aspecto, también la sensación de lo que podría llegar a pasar si te atrapa, ¿cierto?

—Eso. —Mikasa se mostró levemente entusiasmada al encontrar las palabras exactas para describir algo difícil de explicar—. Solía aparecer en mis sueños cuando era niña, después de lo que pasó con mis papás. Yo sabía que era una pesadilla, pero no podía escapar…

—Con el tiempo aprendes —dijo, demostrándole que él lo había logrado o al menos que había aprendido a lidiar con la situación.

—¿Sueña muy seguido con _eso_?

—Todas las noches… desde hace años —puntualizó—. A tal punto que en este último tiempo nos hemos hecho grandes amigos —bromeó para tratar de aplacar un poco los ánimos consiguiéndolo, porque Mikasa aflojó los hombros adoptando una postura más relajada.

—Esto que me persigue a mí tiene unos dientes horribles… —perdió la mirada, pensando en voz alta.

—Como de animal, puntiagudos —completó y ella volvió la vista con violencia, clavándole los ojos bien abiertos de sorpresa—. Es oscuro, viste siempre como de negro…

—Tiene ojos pequeños, pero vacíos —continuó un poco exaltada, tanto como Mikasa podía serlo a su flemática manera.

—Monta algo que se parece a un caballo negro —asintió.

—Es extraño… —murmuró con la voz agitada— digo, que tengamos la misma pesadilla.

—No, no lo es. Incluso estoy seguro de que si hacemos un dibujo, terminaríamos dibujando lo mismo. —Levi dudó de seguir explicándole, pero dada la situación y la atención que había acaparado, le pareció prudente continuar—. Se lo conoce como… _demonio_. Es un demonio de los sueños. No somos los únicos a los que visita.

—¿Y cómo sabe tanto?

—Cuando era más joven… una bruja me lo dijo —se sintió algo estúpido por confesarlo—. No es que yo fui a ella, ella se me acercó a mí diciéndome que tuviera cuidado, que no lo subestimara. En su momento me explicó mucho sobre él.

—Cuénteme.

—No recuerdo detalles. No le di importancia, para mí era una vieja loca… sin embargo cuando me metí en la Legión conocí a un muchacho al que le pasaba lo mismo. Lo sé porque él dibujaba muy bien y me mostró un boceto de cómo era el demonio de sus sueños. Igual al mío. —Hizo una pausa, pensando en que si era prudente ser sincero del todo o guardarse esos detalles, después de todo su fin era que Mikasa durmiera, no que jamás se atreviera a volver a hacerlo. No obstante Levi era de los que pensaba que lo mejor era enfrentar los miedos—. El muchacho murió mientras dormía y los médicos dijeron que había sido una muerte natural. Mucha gente muere durmiendo, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que el demonio se lo había llevado. Ese día recordé algo que me había dicho la bruja, que solo perseguía a las personas como nosotros...

—¿Nosotros?

—Que han matado alguna vez —especificó, y Mikasa se preguntó entonces por qué a Eren no le pasaba—, ¿para qué lo hace? No lo sé, la bruja me dijo que solo busca matar o condenar el alma. No se sabe, porque en teoría las personas mueren cuando él los alcanza, así que nadie vive para contarlo. Según el mito, los que sobreviven enloquecen, pero bueno… supongo que si pasas una semana entera sin dormir es lógico que enloquezcas —la miró punzante, como retándola por ese _gran_ pormenor, pero ella ignoró la reprimenda.

—¿La bruja no le dijo qué se puede hacer?

—¿Hacer? —Alzó las cejas por un efímero lapso y soltó algo similar a un suspiro, se suponía que así reía el sargento— Yo he intentado de todo en mis pesadillas, hasta matarlo. No pude. —negó con la cabeza, impertérrito.

—¿Puede controlar sus sueños, sargento? —cuestionó tratando de no sonar maravillada.

—Claro, cuando me doy cuenta que es uno —especificó—. Por lo general reparo en que estoy soñando porque hay algo fuera de lugar. Así que cuando el demonio aparece me doy cuenta de que me tengo que despertar y… simplemente lo hago.

No sabía cómo explicarse mejor, pero sencillamente reparaba en que estaba soñando porque había algo fuera de contexto, como el estar comiendo en la sala del refugio y que de repente apareciera un oso bailando el vals con un equipo de maniobras puesto. En ese punto Levi podía decirse "por esa incoherencia esto es un sueño" y desde ese punto podía manipular lo que ocurría. De otra manera no lograba controlarlos. No obstante, "eso" era inmanejable, lo único que podía hacer para no sucumbir al horror era despertarse.

Mikasa recargó la espalda contra la silla, devastada. Deseaba que fuera tan fácil poder controlar los sueños, pero lo cierto es que ella nunca había podido hacer tal proeza. Sin embargo reconocía que el sargento tenía razón, porque cuando _eso_ aparecía en sus sueños, ella también lograba darse cuenta que estaba soñando. Otra explicación no existía, porque el demonio del sueño solo podía aparecer en las pesadillas.

—Si pudiera…

—Inténtalo —propuso él adivinando sus inquietudes—. No tienes nada que perder, quiero decir…

—A lo sumo moriré.

—No es eso lo que te da miedo —negó con tanto ahínco que cualquiera se sorprendería por ver a Levi haciendo una sentencia tan firme respecto a las emociones ajenas—. Sales al campo abierto atestado de titanes, así que no le temes a la muerte.

—Es verdad.

—Tampoco a él.

Le temía a lo mismo que aterrorizaba a todos aquellos que eran visitados en sus sueños, porque el horror cobraba forma y la sensación era mortificante, el no saber qué ocurriría si lograba alcanzarlos.

A Levi nunca había logrado atraparlo y si bien con los años había aprendido a controlar sus sueños cuando era niño tuvo que lidiar con ello como en el presente lo hacía Mikasa. En esa época él también se había rehusado a dormir y no lo hizo hasta que el sueño lo venció una mañana.

No siempre era visitado por el demonio, pero cuando sucedía, el temor que experimentaba era diferente al del pasado, porque estando dentro de la Legión había aprendido a tener otros tipos de miedo.

—No quiero dormir, no quiero que venga...

—No tienes opciones, debes descansar —argumentó él con veracidad. Entendía el sentir de Mikasa, sabía que era un terror que no se podía explicar con palabras—. Si quieres… yo soy de sueño liviano. Si te pones a gritar o a llorar lograré escucharte y despertarte.

Mikasa lo miró con cierto recelo tratando de descifrar las intenciones veladas tras esa ensalada de palabras. Acaso, ¿le estaba proponiendo dormir juntos? Ante esa pesquisa visual Levi perdió la mirada. Se sentía estúpido por cohibirse a su edad, pero era como si recién reparase en lo extraña que había sonado su propuesta.

—Se lo agradecería —acabó por decir luego de sopesar las ventajas del ofrecimiento.

Se sentía más serena al comprender que podía contar con alguien que había experimentado ese mismo terror. Se consolaba diciéndose que el sargento sabría qué hacer si el demonio volvía a acosarla.

—Por lo menos hasta que te deje en paz —agregó Levi para darle más coraje.

Era fluctuante, había épocas o temporadas en las que aparecía, pero no siempre lo hacía y nunca se podía saber si esa noche lo haría. Aparecía sin previo aviso y podía hacerlo en medio de un sueño común y corriente.

Sin más palabras de por medio, Levi recargó la espalda contra la pared una vez más y Mikasa apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa para descansar la cabeza sobre ellos. La contempló por un rato largo y recién pudo dormirse cuando la escuchó roncar.

Buscaría a ese maldito demonio y lo mataría, incluso sabiendo que eso era imposible, que no podría siquiera exigirle que la dejara en paz, pues permanecía a través de los siglos en su sempiterna búsqueda.

Cuando tuvo que despertar a Mikasa porque esta empezó a sollozar recordó algo que la bruja le había dicho: "Se alimenta del miedo, así que cuanto más miedo tienes, más fuerte se hace". Imaginaba entonces que el demonio de Mikasa debía ser inmortal. Solo quedaba aprender a lidiar o irse con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No me gustó mucho cómo me quedó o como lo esperaba; me cuesta hablar de este tema porque me toca de manera muy personal y recordar a mi demonio es algo que me aterra en verdad. <strong>

**Y no, esto no está inspirado en Pesadilla. DETESTO a Freddy, es un trauma enorme de mi infancia, que creí superarlo cuando crecí y entendí que era una simple película, pero claaaro, no tuve mejor idea un día (cuando tenía catorce o quince años) para vencer mis demonios que sentarme a investigar sobre el tema (me visitaba casi todas las noches). Ahí comprendí que la ficción está inspirada siempre en la realidad y que la realidad puede ser más espeluznante que la ficción. Igual mi demonio es más lindo que Freddy XP aunque más acojonante.**

**Si buscan en google sabrán de qué hablo. O no lo hagan, quizás invoquen al demonio y este empiece a acosarlos en sus pesadillas XD Weee, que es horrible, ¡no se rían de mí! La pasé muy mal en esa época y no tenía a ningún sargento para que me despertara (ni tampoco medicación para doparme). #putostodos.**

**Ok, ríanse, yo lo estoy haciendo. ¿Les conté que estoy escribiendo relatos de terror? (?) **

**Dicen que lo que cuenta es la intención *mira el horizonte*, pero no crean en todo lo que les dicen.**


	3. Sangre

**Resumen**: No se debe matar por diversión, se debe tener un fin.  
><strong>Personajes<strong>: Kenny, Levi.  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: R.  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Algo de gore.

* * *

><p><strong>#03 Sangre.<br>[Kenny & Levi; Gen; 1149 palabras]**

* * *

><p>Cuando se trataban de niños solían bastar las manos, pero en esa ocasión Kenny usó un cuchillo. Se lo había clavado en el cuello, del lado contrario en donde le había enseñado a Levi que estaba la arteria, para que de esa forma la muerte fuera lenta y se pudiera apreciar mejor.<p>

Levi vio las pequeñas piernas del niño patalear con energía, la desesperación en el rostro y el grito atorado que quería escapar junto a la sangre que brotaba del cuello. Parecía una sonrisa.

Eso pensó Levi en su momento: que el niño tenía una sonrisa en el cuello.

Luego, Kenny tuvo que luchar un buen rato para lograr colgarlo en el gancho, no era fácil que se incrustara en la carne así que al final se cansó y usó una soga. El cuerpo quedó colgando y de vez en cuando esas piernas que se habían mecido con tanta energía volvían a hacerlo, pero con ligeros espasmos, casi imperceptible.

Antes de dejar el cuarto, Kenny lo miró y Levi tuvo el impulso de dar un respingo. El hombre todavía tenía el cuchillo en la mano, goteando la sangre aun fresca.

—Esto es lo que le pasa a los niños desobedientes —dijo a modo de advertencia, señalando el cadáver que, degollado, no dejaba de manar sangre; al principio como una fuente, pero cuando Levi alcanzó su cama, apenas podía verse el hilo de sangre manchando las prendas sucias del cadáver.

El charco se formó a los pies del niño muerto, acaparando la atención del otro niño que todavía vivía. A pesar de que tan solo tenía ocho años, Levi comprendía que si Kenny quería podía matarlo a él también.

Por eso su castigo por haberle desobedecido podía considerarlo más benévolo que el que le había tocado a su reciente compañero de andanzas, quien ahora se desangraba como un cerdo en su propia habitación.

Levi ni siquiera se molestó en rogarle a Kenny que quitara el cuerpo, sabía que el hombre no lo haría hasta que el olor fuera insoportable. Durante esas noches el cadáver lo miraba dormir, con sus ojos bien abiertos y con la sangre ya seca emanando su pestilencia. Las moscas revoloteaban alrededor, posándose en esos orbes sin vida. A veces Levi podía verlas salir de la boca abierta, volando hasta llegar a él. No tardaba en espantarlas con odio, porque todavía estaba vivo como para que pusieran sus huevos en él. Cuando había viento y este filtraba por la madera rota, el cadáver se mecía levemente, hinchado y rígido, colgando de la soga.

Cuando Kenny entró esa mañana a su habitación tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo, Levi supo que el castigo había llegado a su fin, que el cadáver ya no vigilaría sus sueños. Nunca sabía lo que Kenny hacía con los cuerpos, pero la tarea de él consistía en limpiar. Era lo primero que hacía cuando Kenny se llevaba los cuerpos; pero era una tarea muy difícil limpiar sangre cuando esta ya estaba seca, mucho más lo era librarse de ese olor nauseabundo a muerte.

Así lo encontró Kenny al regresar. Arrodillado en el suelo y fregando con demasiada energía para su edad, nervioso y tembloroso. Se sentó en la cama y lo llamó palmeando el colchón. Levi conocía ese ritual, era el de siempre, seguramente que le hablaría sobre las responsabilidades que debía respetar pese a su corta edad.

—Comprendes, ¿verdad? —murmuró Kenny lanzando un suspiro— No se puede matar por matar, se debe tener un fin.

—Lo sé, pero yo no quería… solo lo ayudé a esconder el cadáver.

—¿Debajo de tu cama? —Arqueó una ceja— ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta?

—Pensaba llevarlo a otro lado, pero tú me enseñaste que los cadáveres deben esconderse de noche, para que la gente no vea. Así que lo guardé, hasta que encontrara el momento ideal. —Kenny adoraba la pequeña vocecita de Levi cuando trataba de defenderse con ahínco, sin embargo, debido al contexto, reprimió la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir.

Sabía muy bien que a Levi no le gustaba matar, así que dudaba de que él hubiera sido el orquestador de ese crimen insulso. De hecho, según supo por boca de los dos niños cuando los reprendió al respecto, había sido idea del otro. Aunque hubiera querido inculpar a Levi, Kenny no era idiota. Reconocía esa clase de naturaleza, eran niños que nacían con una semilla maldita. Adoraban matar y eso no era bueno; no era bueno para el negocio ni tampoco una buena influencia para Levi.

Kenny lo había degollado por eso, porque un niño así, que asesinaba a un bebé por diversión, no le servía y a la larga, si lo dejaba crecer, sería un peligro para su trabajo y hasta para él mismo. Sin embargo lo usó como excusa para enseñarle a Levi una nueva lección: que a él no convenía traicionarlo porque no dudaba a la hora de matar a un niño. Le complacía comprobar que Levi había entendido el fin del castigo.

—Sé muy bien que no fuiste tú, por eso lo maté a él y a ti te perdoné; pero la próxima vez que ocurra algo similar, quiero que vengas y me lo digas a mí —reprochó.

La Policía Militar había estado a un paso de pisar la madriguera, todo por culpa de lo que él consideraba como una pequeña travesura de sus reclutas más jóvenes. Nunca tuvo que haber aceptado al otro niño, estaba maldito.

—Entiendo —asintió, reflexionando al respecto tanto como a su tierna edad podía.

Levi no consideraba al difunto como a un amigo en verdad, porque era cuatro años más grande que él y a esa edad era un mundo de diferencia, pero le había pedido el favor de que lo ayudara y Levi había encontrado ventajas en el pago.

No obstante reconocía que tampoco le había gustado ver lo que había hecho con el bebé; el crío que habían secuestrado apenas tenía dos años como para considerarlo siquiera un enemigo y, si era sincero consigo mismo, no encontraba ningún tipo de placer o motivo para torturarlo. Así que Levi se limitó a mirar, nada más, mientras lo escuchaba gritar y llorar, clamando por su madre.

Entendía lo que Kenny decía, pero quiso explicarle eso, que él no lo había matado porque no había tenido ningún motivo para hacerlo; en efecto, gracias a lo ocurrido, se daba cuenta de que odiaba la sangre y el olor a la carne podrida, porque atraía gusanos y esas moscas tanto detestaba. Pensó en ello, en que el hombre no tenía de qué preocuparse, él no lo desobedecería en ese aspecto.

Miró la camisa de Kenny, tenía una mancha de sangre, por eso sintió inmenso asco cuando el hombre le regaló un fuerte y efímero abrazo paternal. Enseguida -y por fortuna- tomó distancia, avisándole que pronto estaría el desayuno y que más tarde podría acompañarlo a trabajar.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	4. Maldición

**Resumen**: Nunca fallaba.  
><strong>Personajes<strong>: Levi, varias (Hanji y Mikasa, principalmente).  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Notas<strong>: Inspirado en un pseudo original que escribí hace poco y publicado solo en mi LJ bajo el título "Visita". Es una entrada para amigos así que… si me tienes en tu f-list podrás leerlo XD Perdón, pero lo que escribo y no es fic no tiendo a publicarlo. Igual no es relevante para entender la viñeta, solo me parecía oportuno aclararlo para los que sí lo leyeron.

* * *

><p><strong>#04 Maldición.<br>[Levi & Mujeres; Gen; 803 palabras]**

* * *

><p>La primera vez que lo vio fue junto al cadáver de su madre, pero no lo recordó sino hasta muchos años después, cuando en pleno campo abierto lo vio bajo la lluvia, escondido entre el follaje. A sus pies estaba la cabeza de Isabel. Ahí recordó que lo había visto cuando apenas era un niño.<p>

No lucía llamativo ni había nada fantasmagórico en él. A simple vista, de no ser por el escenario, creería que era un hombre común y corriente. Llevaba una capa tradicional y un sombrero que le recordaba al que siempre usaba Kenny.

_La muerte_.

No lo reconoció como tal, en el calor del momento no se detuvo a cavilar lo que uno podría tildar como nimiedades, fue recién gracias a Petra que pudo reparar mejor en su existencia. El día que ella murió también lo había visto deambular por el refugio.

Esa misma mañana, mientras preparaban los caballos, Levi se permitió reparar mejor en él. Seguía sin encontrarle nada relevante, salvo por el detalle de que el sujeto no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Levi estaba seguro que no era un soldado, pero también estaba seguro que era el único que podía verlo.

Con Nifa no fue muy distinto. De cierta manera esperaba verlo, como una forma de comprobar una teoría extravagante. Y allí estaba, a los pies de la enorme estructura en el que estaban cobijados. Lo miraba desde abajo, estirando la cabeza hacia atrás y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

_¿Quién o qué eres? _Se preguntó, pero con Kenny acechándolos no podía tampoco detenerse demasiado a reparar en el sujeto. Lo malo era que solo en esas circunstancias aparecía. Por eso, para cuando lo volvió a ver, supo ya la respuesta a ese interrogante.

En esa ocasión fue escalofriante, porque nunca pensó que podría tenerlo tan cerca, a escasos metros. Siempre que lo había visto había sido a una distancia considerable. En ese instante, Hanji estaba frente a él, sentada en su escritorio y parloteando sin cesar.

—¿Me estás prestando atención, Levi?

El aludido dejó de mirar al hombre parado tras ella y en cambio posó la vista en los papeles que le señalaba. Erwin entró acaparando la atención de los dos y Hanji se puso de pie para acompañar a quien seguía siendo el comandante.

Tuvo el impulso de decirle al ente que la seguía de muy cerca: "déjala en paz, aléjate de ella". Una pequeña voz en su interior pugnaba por gritar un "no", _no Hanji_. Hasta entonces ella no había sido presa de esa maldición. Con el tiempo incluso llegó a pensar que quizás era inmune.

—Hoy estás raro, Levi —dijo ella a la lejanía, porque el susodicho se le había quedado mirando, con sus pequeños ojos fijos y temblorosos.

Y él no sabía cómo pedirle que no saliera en esa excursión, cómo explicarle que si lo hacía, moriría. No tenía sentido, eran soldados y su misión consistía en seguir adelante. Más que aconsejarle que se cuidara, no podía hacer otra cosa; pero de cierta forma Levi sabía que esa era la última vez que la vería.

—¿Quién es, señor? —La voz de Mikasa lo distrajo y le hizo dar un ligero respingo. Pestañeó, tratando de entender a qué se refería, por eso ella fue más clara— El sujeto del sombrero.

—¿Puedes verlo? —Levi entonces comprendió que sí, podía verlo, eso era evidente.

—¿Es algún general?

—No… —pensó en lo que iba a decir— es la Muerte.

—¿La muerte? —cuestionó extrañada. Él asintió, ido, sabiendo que lo que decía si bien era cierto, también descabellado.

—Hazte un favor y no te me acerques —dijo con la voz rasposa—. Cuídate de él… y de mí.

Mikasa se quedó estupefacta con esa advertencia. No pudo tomarlo como una amenaza de su parte, porque el sargento lo había dicho con cierto tinte angustioso que la conmovió. Ella no sabía de la maldición.

Cuando esa noche dieron la terrible noticia de que Hanji había muerto en el campo de batalla, Levi supo qué tan implacable era la muerte. No importaba lo que hiciera para impedirlo, siempre que aparecía se llevaba a alguien.

Intuía que él invocaba esa fatalidad alrededor de las mujeres que lo rodeaban, sabía que tenía que ver con sus orígenes; a fin de cuentas la primera vez que lo vio había sido junto al cadáver de su madre.

La muerte siempre había estado cerca, rondándole, tocando con sus fríos dedos a las pobres mujeres que depositaban en él un afecto inusual. Una maldición que no sabía cómo romper, porque de todos modos no podría. No se puede matar a la muerte, solo quedaba resignarse.

Eso mismo entendió Mikasa cuando al despertar, en medio de la noche, vio al sujeto del sombrero de pie junto a su cama, contemplándola con sus ojos vacíos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	5. Veneno

**Resumen**: Se limitó a cerrar los ojos para esperar la muerte.  
><strong>Personajes<strong>: Levi, Erwin.  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: PG-13

* * *

><p><strong>#05 Veneno.<br>[Erwin & Levi; BL; 970 palabras]**

* * *

><p>Esperó su turno para poder entrar. Cuando el médico salió, se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta el cuarto. Durante esos últimos meses Erwin podía adivinar que era Levi porque reconocía su manera de caminar en el rechinar de la madera a cada paso. Solía ponerse a un lado de la cama y contemplarlo por largos minutos; luego tomaba asiento y, si era de noche, se recostaba a un lado en la cama.<p>

El médico había dicho que no faltaba mucho, que ese gran hombre que había dado discursos ya ni siquiera podía gesticular, pero Levi podía verlo despierto y clavándole los ojos azules en su enjuta y gastada persona. Era en esos momentos que se compadecía de Erwin.

Aunque era de día se recostó a su lado. Los ojos del antiguo comandante de la Legión siguieron los movimientos, aunque su cuerpo estuviera petrificado por la enfermedad. Levi soltó un suspiro lúgubre porque sabía que esa enfermedad tenía su nombre.

—Falta poco, Erwin —dijo a modo de consuelo—, ya falta poco y dejarás de sufrir. —Con cierta ternura para ser Levi, acomodó la almohada tras la cabeza rígida.

Erwin quiso decir algo, pero no pudo y eso le dio cierto regocijo a Levi. Era un momento que había estado esperando, el de poder confesar en vida todos sus pecados. No negaba que sentía cierta punzada al respecto.

—Joder, Erwin… catorce años, catorce años a tu lado —farfulló. No era poco tiempo, había aprendido a quererlo a niveles ridículos. Erwin era la persona que por más años había estado a su lado—. Me tomó tiempo, pero… ¿ves? Soy un hombre que cumple con sus palabras. ¿Recuerdas… ese día de invierno? La primera vez que me besaste. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije?

Erwin asintió con los ojos, llenos de terror. No obstante la sonrisa de Levi no era macabra, por el contrario, era una mueca de pena y melancolía, porque en el fondo sabía que extrañaría esos días.

—Te lo advertí, Erwin, que no te enamoraras de mí —se quejó con cierto malestar. Ambos lo sabían, Levi era el _veneno_ que a la larga lo mataría—. Y ahora mírate, ni siquiera puedes hablar y contarlo.

—L-Levi —farfulló, pero con ese pequeño esfuerzo había agotado todas las energías que tenía reservadas para hablar.

—No creas que no te amé —lo miró, ido y reflexivo—, con el tiempo aprendí, pero ¿entiendes? Debía hacerlo… se los prometí a Farlan y a Isabel, y tú me enseñaste que las promesas deben cumplirse. Me enseñaste mucho en estos años.

Suspiró de nuevo al pensar en que lo suyo más se parecía a una despedida que a una confesión. Una que no necesitaba hacer verbal porque sabía que Erwin era lo suficientemente listo para entenderlo, de hecho, creía que lo había sospechado desde el inicio y que si nunca lo había hablado era por la sencilla razón de que era muy consciente de su responsabilidad. Después de todo él se había enamorado de un asesino y Levi se lo había advertido.

Una vez que la rueda empezó a girar, ya no se podía frenar. Al final no sería un titán ni el gobierno quien lo mataría. Sería Levi. Y este sentía cierto regocijo por ello, como una suerte de orgullo por ser él, por todo el cariño que había aprendido a tenerle.

Cuando la confesión llegó clara a su oído, susurrada y estremecedora, Erwin no podía hablar para decirle al médico ni a nadie sobre su propia enfermedad, así que se limitó a cerrar los ojos para esperar la muerte.

**(…)**

Cuando al otro día fue a hacer las compras diarias y pasó por el alejado local al que Erwin nunca iría porque quedaba en la punta opuesta de la ciudad, el dependiente se sorprendió por el inusual pedido.

—¿Semillas?

—De flores, cualquiera. Es para plantar sobre una tumba. —El dependiente asintió y le preparó los pequeños paquetes, pero no pudo evitar la pregunta entrometida: ¿eso era todo lo que el cliente iba a pedir?

—¿No va a llevar lo de siempre, señor? Han traído de Sina un nuevo producto, más eficiente.

Levi sonrió, apenas, de manera efímera e imperceptible. El hombre sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, porque en esos catorce años nunca lo había visto sonreír. Siempre iba, una vez por semana y compraba lo mismo en pequeñas cantidades.

Nunca le había inspirado camaradería, pero luego de tenerlo como cliente por tantos años, a veces se animaba y cometía la osadía de aconsejarle que comprara una cantidad mayor, porque con unos pocos granos no solucionaría su problema.

Al principio no lo escuchó, no obstante el cliente tarde o temprano acabó haciendo caso a la sugerencia, porque en esos últimos meses a veces iba y pedía más cantidad. Lo que no sabía era que Levi lo hacía de esa manera porque, en caso contrario, corría el riesgo de ser descubierto.

La gente a su alrededor no era idiota y la medicina tenía artilugios para descubrir veneno en exageradas cantidades. Había aprendido a ser un asesino muy paciente. Solo un poco en el té de cada mañana y se generaba una paulatina e imperceptible desmejora.

O se hacía inmune o lo mataba. Lo que pasara, conformaría a Levi. Era como tirar una moneda y librarlo al azar: _cara o cruz_.

—No será necesario —murmuró—, aunque la rata era muy grande, ya no necesitaré más veneno.

Tomó el pequeño paquete con las semillas y salió del local. El sol le pegó de lleno en la cara y Levi se sintió reconfortado por eso, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse alicaído por comprender que ya no estaría Erwin en su vida para guiar sus infames pasos por el mundo.

Solo quedaba abrir las alas y volar hacia ese inmenso sol y quemarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

**Algo me dice que mi _mente similar_ me va a putear un poquito por esta viñeta *se esconde en una trinchera para que no la encuentre*. **

**¡Gracias por comentar estos fics! Y perdón por bombardearlos con ellos. **

**Paso a responder los comentarios anónimos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Liz de mi corazón(?)<strong>: Ya te respondí y me extendí cual Nuevo Testamento en AO3.

**Alexia**: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por pasarte a leer (y por tu comentario en Heridas). Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a tu cel T.T con la tecnología no se jode, y mira que antes vivíamos bien sin celular y sin internet, pero hoy camino por las paredes apenas me quedo sin luz XD. El tema de los sueños es complejo, como le decía a una chica en AO3: Es complicado porque dormir es una función básica del cuerpo, por mucho que no quieras, en algún momento debes hacerlo, y no poder o tener miedo es espantoso, quizás por eso el fic no me conformó mucho como me quedó, porque no expreso ni una cuarta parte del terror y de la angustia que se pedece. ¡Oh! El de Kenny... habrán más así (creo que dos más) que si bien no son con Kenny y no tratan de sangre puntualmente, tienen que ver con eso de "tenerle más miedo a los vivos que a los muertos". A mí me agrada el terror desde las dos perspectivas, ya sea desde el punto de vista paranormal como desde el punto de vista terrenal (?). De hecho, este es el que me da más de los dos miedo, porque como decía: más le temo a los vivos que a los muertos XD. En fin, no me extiendo más. Muchas gracias de nuevo :=) y que tu celular vuelva.


	6. Fantasma

**Resumen**: Que no lo puedas ver no quiere decir que no esté ahí, observándote.  
><strong>Personajes<strong>: Jean.  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Notas<strong>: En AO3 tuve que ponerle un título alternativo porque ya tengo una viñeta titulada "Fantasma". Allí lo encontrarán como "Aparición".

* * *

><p><strong>#06 Fantasma.<br>[Jean & Marco; Gen o BL; 475 palabras]**

* * *

><p>Siempre estaba ahí, agazapado en la penumbra, pero Jean fingía que era ajeno a esa intromisión mientras repetía con un insano frenesí: "que no me toque, que no me toque, que no me toque". Sentía miedo, sin embargo creía que si se tapaba la cabeza con las sábanas y si no miraba, todo desaparecería y luego podría decirse que había sido producto de su imaginación.<p>

No supo cuándo esa intromisión empezó a parecerle natural. Lo cierto es que se había acostumbrado a esa constante compañía. Esa noche pudo sentirlo muy cerca.

Por lo general no se acercaba tanto a la cama, permanecía allí, junto al ropero comunitario, pero en esa ocasión pudo sentir como el colchón cedía a un peso. Y el ligero roce.

Jean no quería mirar para confirmar cuál de todos sus compañeros varones tenía la afición de andar metiéndose en camas ajenas, porque en el fondo sabía que si volteaba no vería a nadie. O mejor sería decir que temía que al voltear sí pudiera ver quién estaba.

Lo reconocía, era su aroma, su perfume natural.

Quizás fue eso y el permanecer petrificado en el sitio lo que a la larga logró serenarlo. Muy despacio sus facciones fueron relajándose y una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios.

—Marco —pronunció.

Sabía que es una locura, pero algo dentro de él le decía que se trataba de su amigo. Solo Marco tenía la costumbre de pasarse a su litera, solo Marco olía a una mezcla extraña de menta y lavanda, un perfume casero que le había regalado su madre. Además, había empezado a sentir esa presencia poco después de su muerte.

¿Por qué estaba allí? Jean no lo entendía. Recordaba que la primera noche había llorado mucho, en silencio y escondido de sus compañeros por puro orgullo masculino. También recordaba que le había reprochado el ir a morirse así. Le había pedido que no se fuera, ansioso por despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

Ya no había un lugar para Marco en ese mundo, no tenía sentido nada de eso, no obstante, de cierta retorcida manera, Jean no se sentía solo incluso cuando lo estaba.

No quería verlo porque temía confirmar sus sospechas, sin embargo poco a poco fue animándose y, de esa manera, acostumbrándose a que su querido amigo no lucía como él lo recordaba en vida, sino como lo recordaba en muerte.

Y ese Marco, con la cara desfigurada que le mostraba una herida grotesca en la cabeza, todas las noches se acercaba a la cama, se sentaba a su lado, se acostaba y lo abrazaba por la espalda, susurrándole en el oído.

—_Annie_.

Jean tiempo después lo comprendió, que Marco no estaba allí por él y que si permanecía atado a ese mundo era porque su muerte violenta lo había sorprendido y aún tenía un asunto pendiente por resolver: su propio asesinato.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	7. Demonios

**Resumen**: Farlan y su limpieza desconocida.  
><strong>Personajes<strong>: Farlan, Isabel, Levi.  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Nota<strong>: Ubicado al final del capítulo extra del spin off de Levi, que lleva un nombre parecido al del resumen: "Levi y la limpieza desconocida".

* * *

><p><strong>#07 Demonios.<br>[Farlan & Isabel; Gen o Hetero; 1052 palabras]**

* * *

><p>Farlan saltó de la cama cuando escuchó a Isabel gritar; al principio no entendía el enojo de Levi, pero a medida que iba comprendiendo no pudo evitar largarse a reír con ganas. Ella negó hasta las últimas consecuencias el tener miedo por esa estúpida historia, pero lo cierto era que su inesperada reacción dejaba por sentado todo lo contrario.<p>

—¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? —gruñó Levi, empapado en aceite de pies a cabeza— Casi me matas, tarada.

—¡Es que la mancha… y yo pensé… y entonces…! —Isabel dejó de gritar y de patalear en la cama, molesta con las risas de Farlan.

—Tú —dijo Levi señalándolo—, deja de llenar esa cabeza hueca de estupideces. Los dos, se ponen a limpiar este chiquero.

—¿Y yo por qué, si fue ella? —se quejó Farlan, ya sin algarabía; pero Levi se había ido y no tenía sentido seguir quejándose.

Cuando terminó de ordenar el desastre que su amiga había hecho, acabó extenuado. Se acostó sobre su cama, escuchando a Levi deambular por la sala, quien no tardó mucho en atravesar la puerta principal. Nunca sabían a dónde iba a esas horas de la madrugada y habían aprendido a no inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Supo que regresaría al alba, para dormitar un rato en la silla antes de salir de nuevo.

Estaba en calma, pero de un segundo al otro un terror insondable y sin explicación lo invadió. Se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia todos lados, asustado de algo que no veía, pero que sí sentía.

Una figura invisible alimentándose de su miedo.

De golpe pudo verlo con claridad en la pared. Podía jurar que era un rostro, pero las facciones no eran humanas. Tenía una expresión que inspiraba más que un simple pavor, era la maldad cobrando forma ante sus ojos.

—Es mi imaginación —empezó a decir, tratando de convencerse de ello, que ese era su castigo por haberse burlado de Isabel, pero la criatura empezó a reír y Farlan comenzó a llorar. Como un niño pequeño ante su peor pesadilla.

—No, no es tu imaginación. —La figura había hablado, al muchacho le dolía el pecho, allí, donde su corazón latía a un ritmo peligroso.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —balbuceó, saltando de la cama.

Aunque sabía que la pregunta debió haber sido "qué eres" porque eso no era humano. Quiso salir del cuarto, pero la cara comenzó a danzar por las cuatro paredes, mareándolo, riéndose de manera diabólica, desfigurando las toscas facciones de su rostro. Farlan imaginó que así debían verse los titanes.

—Los humanos me han llamado de diversas formas desde que el hombre es hombre. Soy solo uno, el rey de todos esos demonios, de _tus_ demonios —respondió— Yama, Goab, Emma, Satanás, Diablo, Belcebú, Lucifer, Leviatán…

La lista era eterna y cada nombre repiqueteaba en la mente de Farlan, enloqueciéndolo. Sentía que si no salía de ahí, que si no dejaba de escucharlo, se volvería loco en verdad, pero por mucho que se tapara los oídos seguía escuchando esa tétrica voz y por mucho que cerrara los ojos, seguía viendo ese rostro aterrador.

—Dios, no… —rogó de manera lastimosa.

El terror lo había petrificado en el sitio, pero no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas para salir del cuarto a toda prisa. Isabel dio un respingo en la cama cuando Farlan se metió a su cuarto como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo demonio. Bueno, no estaba muy alejado de esa realidad.

—¡Farlan, qué mierda…! —se quedó a medio decir, porque nunca había visto a Farlan así, llorando, sudando y temblando de pánico.

—Existe, es real…

—¿De qué hablas? ¡No me digas que ahora tú eres el niño llorón! Asustarte así de tu propia historia.

El muchacho no se molestó en preguntar, se invitó solo a la cama de Isabel. Sería su turno de burlarse de él, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que el miedo que había pasado su amigo no se comparaba al suyo.

El de ella había sido efímero y superficial, en cambio el de Farlan era esa clase de terror que se quedaba grabada en las retinas y en los archivos de la mente, algo que no se podrá olvidar por mucho que uno quiera y que en ese momento se traducía en el temblequeo de su cuerpo.

Por ese gran motivo, por la expresión en el rostro de Farlan y su estado lastimoso, ella no se negó a compartir la noche con él. A fin de cuentas y aunque lo negara todavía seguía asustada por ese estúpida historia.

Cuando Levi volvió de trabajar esa mañana y los vio a los dos compartiendo la misma cama, no supo qué hacer. Si despertarlos o irse y hacer de cuenta que todavía no había llegado. Optó por carraspear.

Cuando Farlan abrió los ojos, vio a Levi con una ceja alzada y una expresión en el rostro que parecía decir "voy a matarte si no sales de ahí en los próximo dos segundos". Saltó de la cama, aterrado con ese demonio en especial.

—¡Es que… las pesadillas! —argumentó Isabel sin peso y sin que Levi hubiera abierto la boca exigiendo explicaciones.

—¿No están un poco grandes para compartir la cama por eso? —Negó con la cabeza. De adultos la cama se compartía por otras razones; que no era idiota.

Farlan nunca más volvió a ver _al otro_ demonio, pero cuando pasaron por una ciudad cuya iglesia era inmensa, sintió tanta curiosidad que fue el único de los tres que entró a la enorme infraestructura.

Sin embargo el padre le dijo que los demonios no existían, que solo lo hacían en la imaginación. Farlan sabía que sí, que de hecho él había conocido al mismísimo rey de los infiernos. Sentado en la tranquilidad del recinto recordó que cuando era chico había leído en un libro prohibido del mundo exterior sobre maneras para invocarlo. Era muy chico y no le había dado importancia.

Se preguntaba si acaso eso tenía algo que ver, si algún día a futuro lo volvería a encontrar en su camino y, aún más importante, cuándo y por qué. Rogaba que no, porque no recordaba haber leído en ese libro maneras para evitar tanto tormento. Si iba a morir prefería hacerlo en boca de un titán, antes que experimentando ese espantoso terror.

Qué ironía, porque el demonio le concedió ese deseo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


	8. Oscuridad

**Resumen**: Solos, en la oscuridad.  
><strong>Personajes<strong>: Sasha, Connie.  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Notas<strong>: Por el mismo motivo que con "Fantasma", este fic tiene otro título en Ao3 :p (allí lo encontrarán como Érebo). Curiosamente, este es el one shot más largo de los catorce; se ve que tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre Connie y Sasha XD

* * *

><p><strong>#08 Oscuridad.<br>[Connie & Sasha; Gen o Hetero; 2777 palabras]**

* * *

><p>Era el primer entrenamiento en el exterior que tenían como cadetes, pero no por eso sería menos riguroso de lo que uno esperaría. Debían ir al bosque con los reclutas de otras sedes. Eran tan solo veinte kilómetros de ida y sabían, por lo que se comentaba, que existían otros recorridos más largos y en zonas donde no solo debían estar atentos a los animales salvajes, sino también a posibles atracadores y oportunistas del camino.<p>

No era de extrañar que más de uno tomara la actividad como una pequeña y divertida excusión, porque no había razones para temer.

Sasha miró a su grupo dispersarse de acuerdo a la zona asignada y aunque todavía no habían establecido lazos con ellos, se sentía decepcionada de que no le tocara con las chicas de su escuadrón. Christa le había caído bien desde el primer día.

Por un momento creyó que sería la única de su sede en ese grupo, pero enseguida pudo reconocer a uno de los muchachos. Connie, si mal no recordaba. Acercó el caballo hasta el de él como una manera de seguir un lazo invisible. Connie la miró sin prestarle demasiada atención, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que era _la glotona_, también conocida como la chica patata.

Luego de las presentaciones pertinentes y del nombramiento del jefe de equipo, el grupo salió al campo abierto. Sasha no podía siquiera recordar el nombre del supuesto jefe y por lo visto no era la única, porque más de uno permaneció en silencio, tal vez incómodo por las mismas razones. No eran compañero entre ellos y no lo serían siquiera a futuro, o quizás sí, cuando se graduaran y eligieran una de las tres ramas principales del ejército.

Poco a poco comenzaba a entender las razones de sus superiores para organizar una mega excursión con otras sedes, pero ella se sentía molesta aún. Por eso cuando Connie le habló sonrió aunque no supiera qué le decía, pero el simple detalle de que alguien le hablara aligeraba el peso del silencio.

Para cuando la noche llegó y acampar fue una necesidad, la mayoría ya conversaba entre ellos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Sasha parloteaba con una chica que era del escuadrón 103, quien le contaba lo rigurosa que era su entrenadora.

Se distrajo cuando el jefe del grupo preguntó sobre la guardia. Había varios dispuestos a ofrecerse y varios que no querían saber nada, Sasha era una de ellas. No obstante el jefe del grupo lo solucionó de una manera sencilla y diplomática.

Por algún motivo a Sasha no le extrañó que le tocara a ella la pajilla más corta de entre sus diez compañeros. Esa noche no dormiría. En su momento maldijo su suerte por el revés, sin embargo la noche cerrada le demostraría lo bendito que había sido el destino con ella.

Sasha no le temía a la oscuridad que los envolvía, conocía cómo se veía el bosque de noche y estaba acostumbrada a los ruidos nocturnos; podía identificar sin ninguna dificultad cada chillido espectral.

Y tal vez por eso, por ser una chica tan despierta y con una intuición muy aguda, se sobresaltó despertando de su sopor cuando escuchó un aullido muy particular.

—¿Lobos?

Era imposible, en esa zona no había lobos y en caso de haberlos, eso no sonaba como al chillido de un lobo; pensó en todos aquellos animales que aullaban en la cerrazón de las noches, pero no lograba asociar ese sonido con ninguno; se parecía más al lamento de los gatos.

—¿Un gato? ¿En celo?

Era muy idiota lo que estaba diciendo, no podría ser un gato, porque sonaba demasiado fuerte a la distancia. Y si lo era sin dudas debía tratarse de un gato muy grande, algo así como del tamaño de un elefante, animales que, por cierto, solo existían en los libros prohibidos sobre el mundo exterior.

De golpe, la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar dejó de ofrecerle el amparo de siempre, sabía que existían miles de leyenda sobre los monstruos que acechaban en ella, esperando el descuido de su víctima. No obstante, también sabía que el fuego era un aliado, porque donde había luz, la oscuridad no existía.

Avivó el fuego ante la posibilidad de que fuera un animal salvaje con el fin de espantarlo. Uno de sus compañeros gimió en la noche y ella se asustó de una manera que le resultó humillante. Observó el tranquilo dormir de los demás y se dijo que estaba teniendo miedo por nada.

Pero ella sabía que debía hacerle caso a su intuición.

Se puso de pie y trató de agudizar la mirada para identificar al animal salvaje a la distancia. No tenía sentido despertar a sus compañeros por una simple corazonada, primero porque la insultarían por perturbar su sueño y luego se reirían al verla con miedo, sin embargo caminó hasta donde estaba la campaña de Connie y lo llamó. En momentos de desasosiego no había nada mejor que tener un aliado.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Levántate.

Connie obedeció por la sencilla razón de que debía tener un motivo de peso fuerte para despertarlo en mitad de la madrugada. De golpe temió que afuera hubiera ladrones o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasha solo lo había despertado porque tenía miedo, no pudo evitar elevar la voz.

—¡¿Me despertaste porque no puedes identificar el aullido de un animal?!

—No grites, que vas a despertar a todos —gritó ella. Enseguida los demás, entre sueños, clamaron por silencio.

Connie se frotó los ojos con la idea de mandarla al carajo y volver a su bolsa de dormir, pero en ese momento el aullido se escuchó fuerte y, según Sasha, más cerca. Connie entonces pensó que tenía motivos valederos para sentirse inquieta, porque ese sonido era escalofriante.

De la nada pudieron escuchar a ese animal resoplando a la distancia, como si fuera el jadeo de un humano. Según Connie como cuando alguien corría mucho y se detenía a tomar aire. El sonido llegaba a ellos casi imperceptible y se colaba entre los ruidos naturales de la noche. Las ramas se mecían y el silbido del viento no permitía distinguir qué tan cerca o tan lejos estaba el animal; pero era claro que se estaba acercando, pese al fuego encendido.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Connie al ver que se alejaba de la luz, emblema del hombre y símbolo de seguridad.

—Ese árbol es el más alto de los que están aquí, si me subo a la copa podré escuchar y ver mejor —respondió ella y él no lo dudó, de repente estar solo allí le aterraba a niveles ridículos. Tomó una rama con hojas secas y lo acercó al fuego para improvisar una antorcha, pero se quedó a los pies del árbol, viendo como ella escalaba.

Lo siguiente sucedió de manera muy vertiginosa para Connie y de manera muy desesperante para Sasha, porque ella podía ver la figura en el follaje, yendo hacía donde estaban ellos. Caminaba en cuatro patas, pero era enorme para considerarlo un animal. Cuando lo vio irguiéndose en dos patas supo que, fuera lo que fuera, no auguraba nada bueno.

—Connie, sube y dime qué ves —le pidió. Connie apagó la antorcha y aceptó con el orgullo quebrado la mano de su compañera para poder escalar más rápido— ¡Dios mío, está corriendo hacia aquí, sube Connie!

Eso fue todo lo que el chico necesitó para olvidarse de la rugosa y poca amable madera. Haciendo fuerza con las rodillas y raspándoselas, logró llegar a la primera rama. Miró hacia donde estaba la tienda, cuando ella gritó para alertar a los demás.

En ese momento, la bestia había salido de entre la hojarasca, con tanta velocidad y pisando a su paso errático los maderos prendidos que la oscuridad engulló a sus compañeros.

No solo la oscuridad se los comió.

Y Sasha sabía que los animales le temían al fuego, pero que los espectros no.

La orquesta de ruidos aterradores comenzó. Gritos y lamentos, pedidos de socorro que Sasha ahogaba con sollozos, mientras Connie trataba de subir más alto hasta donde estaba ella.

—¡Sasha, bajemos, tenemos que ayudarlos!

—¡No, Connie! ¡No es un animal! —Él no insistió, porque su valentía para enfrentar la adversidad llegaba a ese límite. Agitado, se acurrucó junto a ella y luego la siguió cuando aconsejó subir un poco más.

—¡¿Qué es?! ¡Los está matando, ¿verdad?! —Podía escucharlos gemir de horror, mientras la bestia parecía desatar una carnicería allí abajo— ¡Debe ser un titán!

—¡No hay titanes aquí! —Ambos sabían que eso no podía ser, era de noche y los titanes no eran activos sin sol. La criatura se acercó al árbol en donde estaban, pero ellos no podían verlo, solo escucharlo, desgarrando lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de sus compañeros o los mismos árboles— ¡No bajes, ya están muertos! —El miedo que sentían era tan impetuoso que hasta preferían enfrentar a un titán antes que a algo que no sabían lo que era.

—¡Está debajo de nosotros! —Connie trató de no gritar para no alertar a la bestia de su ubicación, el temblequeo de la voz delataba que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Shhh, no hables, quédate en silencio —susurró ella, acurrucada a él y temblando.

—¿Pero qué animal es?

—No es un animal. —A Sasha ya no le quedaban dudas—. Es el Sabueso de Érebo.

—Explícate —exigió, tratando de saber qué era lo que esa noche lo mataría. En ese instante reparó en la calma, la bestia se había ido o eso parecía, porque ya no podían oír a sus compañeros gritando de terror y de dolor—. ¿Se fue?

—¡No bajes! —Le aconsejó.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

—Esperemos a que salga el sol. —Ambos compartieron la misma idea. Sasha recordó la pregunta y siguió explicando, con un poco de vacilación—. El Sabueso es un espectro que habita en los bosques.

—Un mito.

—¡No es un mito! —vociferó ofendida; ella se había criado con esas historias y sabía que por mucho que la gente considerara que era fantasía, nadie se atrevía a desafiar al bosque y sus secretos. Se respetaba cada tradición, porque había mucho de realidad en la fantasía—. Dicen que se alimenta de aquellos que invaden el bosque, luce como un perro enorme y diabólico.

—Un animal —apuntaló él, tratando de encontrarle la lógica a algo que no lo tenía.

—No, porque existe desde mucho antes de que la gente viviera en los bosques, mucho antes de que incluso el hombre existiera y además solo sale a comer almas una noche al año. No ha sobrevivido nadie que lo ha visto, pero dicen que tiene los ojos rojos y que luce como un fantasma.

—Por su tamaño diría que era un oso.

—Los osos no aúllan, el Sabueso sí.

Se produjo un inquietante silencio que apenas era barrido por el silbido del viento, allí arriba se sentía con ímpetu, golpeando en la cara y taladrando los tímpanos. El frío los llevó a buscar resguardo en el otro. Aunque el sentido común les decía que si se quedaban allí tarde o temprano caerían exhaustos al suelo, ninguno de los dos tenía el coraje suficiente para bajar.

—¿Crees que estén muertos?

—Connie… —reprochó— nadie sobrevive al Sabueso.

—No digas eso —frunció el ceño—, nosotros dos estamos vivos. —Tragó saliva, ante la idea de que el Sabueso fuera por ellos para terminar lo empezado.

—Me pregunto si sabrá escalar.

—Sasha —recriminó de nuevo— ¡no digas esas cosas!

—Igual —suspiró, tratando de relajarse—, parece que se fue. No puedo ver nada, ni tampoco escucho a los muchachos, tengo miedo de gritar. —Connie sentía una presión en el estómago, pero se armó de valor para hacerlo en lugar de ella.

—¡E-Ey, hay alguien abajo! —Un pájaro montó vuelo perturbado por el grito y ambos dieron un respingo, Sasha por poco más cae al vacío.

—Es solo un pájaro —respiró aliviada, tratando de ver si el llamado de Connie había alertado a la bestia de su escondite—. ¡Chicos, contesten! —Nada, silencio absoluto.

Todavía faltaban muchas horas para que el día clareara un poco. Trataron de acomodarse lo mejor posible para pasar lo que quedaba de la noche, muy atentos a cada sonido que el bosque les ofrecía.

Cuando Connie abrió los ojos le costó comprender el contexto en el que se hallaba. Viendo a Sasha dormir sobre su hombro comprendió poco a poco en dónde estaba y por qué. De un repentino sobresalto trató de visualizar el campamento.

Sasha despertó de súbito por ese exabrupto y también miró hacia el lugar. De inmediato se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada por la carnicería que podía verse bajo la luz mortecina de la mañana. No se comparaba al que dejaba un titán a su paso.

Cuando bajaron del árbol para ir hacia donde estaba la fogata, comprobaron más de cerca que los titanes sabían ser más gentiles que la criatura. Al menos te comían entero o la cabeza, pero no te desgarraban de esa manera tan grotesca.

Los cuerpos mutilados conservaban en el rostro la expresión del horror vivido. Connie reprochó la matanza, porque ninguno de los cadáveres mostraba signos de haber sido digerido, ni siquiera en partes.

Solo estaban cercenados, podía ver con claridad cada órgano y trozos de carne desparramados, pero el animal en cuestión no había matado para alimentarse, ni tampoco había atacado a los caballos.

—S-Sasha, tenemos que informar… Ahora.

—Todos están… —No pudo completar la frase, a sus pies tenía medio cuerpo de la chica con la que había conversado escasas horas atrás.

—No todos. No nosotros dos. —Volvió a repetir él con los ojos humedecidos de lágrimas y espanto.

Salir del bosque les tomó tiempo, pero en el camino pudieron conversar bien sobre lo que deberían decir ante sus superiores. Connie le alertó para que no hablara de la fábula del Sabueso y, tal como lo habían supuesto los dos, cuando el equipo de investigación fue a la zona de la masacre, determinó que la muerte de los ocho reclutas se debía a un infortunado ataque de un animal salvaje y no más.

Pero había varias cuestiones que inquietaban a los estudiosos, uno de ellas era que los cadáveres mutilados presentaban la herida de lo que parecían ser tres garras y no cuatro o cinco como se esperaría. Asimismo, en la gran mayoría faltaban los ojos, como si los globos oculares hubieran estallado.

Por la manera en la que muchos huesos estaban hechos trizas, la criatura debería tener una fuerza bestial, suficiente para triturar un árbol. Les conmovía ver los cuerpos dispuestos de esa manera, porque era una clara puesta en escena del pánico que habían padecido.

La posición de uno de los cadáveres demostraba que el muchacho había tratado de subir a un árbol. La piel de los dedos estaba desgarrada y casi podía verse el hueso, señal del horror que debía haber sufrido y de la desesperación que experimentó por alejarse de la criatura a cualquier precio, incluso si eran sus manos.

El incidente quedó allí, con más dudas que explicaciones, tachado como una simple desgracia que le había tocado a ese equipo en particular. Sin embargo Sasha sabía qué era lo que había pasado con exactitud, ahora no le quedaban dudas de que el Sabueso era real.

Connie la encontró así, pensativa y masticando un trozo de pan con desgano, intuía que ella debía sentirse igual que él, un poco culpable de no haber hecho más por esos pobres reclutas, sin embargo, cuando sacó el tema, Sasha lo sorprendió.

—No es nuestra culpa, si bajábamos no podríamos haber hecho nada por ellos.

—Gracias —musitó él, había querido decírselo desde que regresaron al escuadrón 104, pero no encontraba el momento ni el ánimo para tocar el tema—. No sé por qué fuiste a despertarme, pero gracias. Si no lo hubieras hecho seguramente… —No pudo continuar la idea, le daba escalofríos el solo pensarlo.

—Te fui a despertar porque tenía miedo —confesó ella, pero Connie sabía: Sasha pudo haber despertado al primer compañero que se le cruzara en el camino, no obstante, quizás por camaradería o afinidad, había ido a llamarlo a él.

Sasha pensaba algo similar, que si a ella no le hubiera tocado la hebra de pasto más corta no estaría allí para contarlo. No tenían un lazo, pero ese evento sirvió para que entre ellos empezara a gestarse una sólida amistad.

Desde ese día, aunque no lo dijera ni se lo admitiera siquiera a sí mismo, Connie aprendió a respetar la estrambótica sabiduría de Sasha, pero por sobre todo su intuición y sus conocimientos sobre el bosque.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Si quieren conocer al verdadero Sabueso, googleen: "El Sabueso de Mons", porque de ahí viene, y si tienen ganas googleen también Érebo. <strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :), nos leemos mañana (será un día de puro Eren XD).  
><strong>


	9. Sótano

**Resumen**: Nunca bajes al sótano.  
><strong>Personajes<strong>: Eren, Grisha, Carla.  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: PG-13

* * *

><p><strong>#09 Sótano.<br>[Grisha & Eren; Gen; 2316 palabras]**

* * *

><p>Había una regla implícita en la familia Jaeger: nunca bajar al sótano.<p>

Aunque lo que le decían a Eren era que no se podía molestar a papá cuando este se encontraba trabajando allí.

Desde que había nacido, en esa misma casa, nunca había podido ver el lugar donde su padre trabajaba.

—¿Qué hace papá en el sótano? —preguntó una tarde.

Carla dejó de pelar la cebolla y lo miró de una manera que Eren, juraría, era con enfado. El cambio fue abismal, porque Carla solía ser una madre dulce, si bien severa cuando la situación lo requería.

—Ya sabes… trabaja —respondió, para seguir en lo suyo sin dar más explicaciones.

Al principio era fácil lidiar con el niño, pero a medida que iba creciendo su curiosidad también iba en aumento y ya no le conformaban esa clase de explicaciones a medias. Eren sabía que algo acechaba en el sótano; por alguna razón papá siempre tenía la puerta cerrada con cadenas y candado.

Armin le había dicho que tanta seguridad podía deberse a las herramientas de trabajo, no lo sabía, pero suponía que debían ser caras o de gran valor como para correr el riesgo de que un ladrón se apropiara de ellas; pero la explicación lógica de su pequeño nuevo amigo a Eren no lo satisfacía.

Porque por las noches, cuando no podía dormir y la casa se sumía en un silencio casi absoluto, si agudizaba el oído podía escuchar la madera rechinar. Al principio se decía que debía tratarse de papá, yendo de un lado al otro, arrastrando los pies y trabajando en la noche, pero si Eren no lograba quedarse dormido enseguida, podía escuchar la madera del piso de su habitación siendo rasgada, y voces, no una -la de su padre- sino varias.

Eren trataba de no pensar en ello, pero parecían ser los lamentos de niños, los podía escuchar llorar.

De noche siempre había movimiento en el sótano, así que con los años se acostumbró a los sonidos de su propia casa, sin embargo esa en particular los gemidos se oyeron bajo su cama, muy cerca.

La curiosidad es inmensa para cuando reparó en que estaba saliendo del catre. Mamá lo regañaría si lo veía deambulando por la casa, pero esa era una preocupación menor si tomaba consciencia de que sus intenciones bien podrían valerle una dura reprimenda. Papá le tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarse al sótano y eso era lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo. Sabía que no podría abrirla, pero al menos quería apoyar la oreja en la puerta y escuchar mejor.

Cuando llegó ante ella lograba ver la luz filtrándose por entre medio de las maderas, los murmullos se hacían más claros cuanto más se acercaba, pero por algún motivo que desconocía solo pudo llegar a medio metro de la puerta, sus pies lo habían dejado clavado en el sitio, como si su propio cuerpo o una energía invisible le advirtiera que no siguiera adelante. No obstante trató de tomar coraje y hacer esos dos pasos que lo distanciaban.

Tuvo el impulso de preguntar si había alguien del otro lado cuando escuchó que algo rasgaba la puerta, sin embargo la consecuente respuesta traducida en un golpe sordo le hizo sobresaltar y pegar un alarido.

Tarde se tapó la boca y aunque su cerebro le ordenara que diera la media vuelta para correr de lo que fuera que intentaba tumbar la puerta del sótano, sus piernas permanecieron temblorosas en el sitio.

—¡Eren! —El grito de su padre lo hizo llorar de espanto. De manera inmediata los ruidos y las voces cesaron con la presencia del padre de la casa, quien lucía desencajado como el niño nunca lo había visto— ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te acerques al sótano!

Carla apareció para tomar a su pequeño entre brazos y devolverlo a su cama. Con amor materno trató de calmarle la angustia y de secarle las lágrimas mientras le explicaba que papá no estaba enojado.

Por un momento Eren le tuvo más miedo a su padre que al sótano en sí. Carla comprendía la angustia de su hijo, Grisha era un hombre muy sereno que nunca levantaba la voz, por eso el detalle de ver a su padre así enmudeció de pavor al niño.

—Y-Yo solo escuché ruidos y…

—Sabes bien que a papá no le gusta que perturbes su lugar de trabajo.

—Pero yo no lo iba a hacer, solo quería…

—Shhh, ahora duerme, yo hablaré con tu padre y lo calmaré.

—Perdón. —Ni siquiera sabía por qué se disculpaba. Carla comprendía que no era culpa de Eren.

—No te odia —aclaró—, solo está un poco tenso porque… las cosas con el trabajo no están funcionando muy bien y está nervioso.

—Me gritó —resaltó con dolor.

—Por eso, pero no te odia, solo está… un poquito enojado —minimizó—. Pero yo hablaré con él, ya se le va a pasar.

Eren se refugió en los brazos de su madre y allí se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó ya era de día y el aroma al desayuno recién servido lo arrastró fuera de la cama. Cuando se presentó en la cocina, tenía la expresión del condenado a la ahorca.

—Ven aquí, Eren —dijo su padre más conciliador, corriendo una silla para que su pequeño hijo le hiciera compañía.

Eren se acercó con recelo, como si temiera que de un momento al otro el hombre perdiera de nuevo su temple. Nunca lo había visto tan desencajado, con la expresión de lo que, juzgaba, era la que tendría un loco.

—¿Estás enojado, papá?

—Ya no —le aclaró con voz serena, esa que a Eren tanto sosegaba, más en ese momento—. Lamento mi exabrupto de ayer, pero espero que entiendas mi pedido. No puedes acercarte al sótano, te lo hemos dicho muchas veces.

—Lo sé, pero es que escuché ruidos —explicó con angustia—, solo quería ver… saber que…

—¿Quieres conocer el sótano? Supongo que es natural… —caviló Grisha—. La curiosidad es inherente al ser humano. Pero no, Eren, no ahora… algún día te dejaré ir.

Eren asintió, dejando el tema allí; la expresión de sus padres cuando tocaban el tema del sótano era una que no le daba pie para preguntar sobre el mentado proyecto que lo tenía tan ocupado a papá.

**(…)**

El tiempo pasó y el día de conocer ese sótano llegó sorprendiendo a Eren; para ese entonces había pasado por mucho en su corta vida. Había conocido a Mikasa y Mamá ya no estaba para consolarlo cuando papá perdía su línea, algo que en el último tiempo, desde que su madre había muerto en boca de un titán, ocurría a diario.

Con los años su padre se había vuelto más raro. Ya le parecía una persona extravagante desde antes, incluso aunque la gente del pueblo lo viera como a un doctor bondadoso. Ese día lo acompañó expectante, pero al mismo tiempo reconociendo que le tenía miedo.

Los titanes abundaban en la zona que antes era su hogar, pero Grisha le explicó que tomarían un atajo. Lo siguió a través de una cueva, arrepintiéndose a cada paso que daba de seguir a su propio padre, pero por más que miraba hacia atrás, no encontraba el coraje necesario para dar la media vuelta y marchar.

Habían caminado tanto que ya no se podía ver la luz al final del sendero, solo le quedaba seguir el camino hacia adelante, iluminado apenas por la lámpara que llevaba el doctor. Era extraño para él temerle a su propio padre, pero era lo que le ocurría en ese momento.

Cuando salieron a la superficie y pudo visualizar la inconfundible puerta del sótano, ese recelo hacia su padre cambió abismalmente. Ahora temía a lo que podía llegar a encontrar allí. De noche, en esa zona de Shinganshina, la oscuridad era total y el silencio opresor.

—No tenemos muchas horas hasta que salga el sol —dijo Grisha mientras abría el candado, recién Eren se daba cuenta de que no habían comido ninguna de las provisiones que su padre había cargado para ese viaje.

—En esta zona hay titanes —murmuró Eren, un poco para quebrar su silencio y aparentar normalidad.

Mientras el sol no saliera todo estaría bien. Se daba cuenta de que lo que menos debía preocuparse en ese momento era de los titanes. Cuando su padre terminó de sacar la cadena y la dejó sobre el suelo, tragó saliva.

Dudó en dar los pasos tras él cuando abrió la puerta y entró. La escalera era bastante empinada y tenía una pequeña curvatura que no le permitía ver el interior del sótano. Hedía, como si hubiera estado cerrado durante muchos milenios.

A simple vista, cuando tocó el suelo, solo pudo ver una camilla y diversos implementos que podía relacionar a su padre. Tubos de ensayo, jeringas, botellas con diversos medicamentos. No había ningún misterio ni nada que explicara las voces que de niño lo habían acosado.

Sin embargo su padre corrió una cortina y otra puerta apareció ante ellos. Grisha dudó en abrir, sabía que primero debía contarle a su hijo antes de hacerlo. Tomó aire y dándole la espalda trató de explicar lo que no podía.

—Tu madre no me perdonará esto…

—¿De qué hablas? —Su padre no parecía tener intenciones de abrir la tranquera y esa actitud estaba carcomiéndolo. Habían hecho todo ese recorrido para que en ese momento se quedara allí. No pensaba dar la media vuelta sin ver lo que había tras esa puerta— Desde que soy niño supe que… había algo. ¿Qué es el proyecto, papá? Ya no soy ese mismo niño, ahora puedes contarme.

—Tu madre…

—¡Deja de nombrarla a cada rato! —gritó exacerbado; le molestaba que Grisha siempre estuviera hablando de Carla con ese tono de desamparado.

—Déjame terminar… —Pero aunque lo intentó no pudo seguir hablando, y concluyó que lo mejor sería dejar que Eren tuviera las respuesta por sí mismo.

Cuando finalmente la abrió y Eren pudo ver el interior de lo que parecía ser un calabozo, se percató de que el olor nauseabundo allí era más penetrante e intenso que afuera. De allí provenía ese hedor.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el ruido de cadenas. Pudo ver una figura agazapada en la oscuridad; era un humano o parecía serlo, pero apenas podía distinguirlo a esa distancia y con tan poca luz artificial.

—¿Q-Quién es? —preguntó, aunque lo correcto hubiera sido cuestionarle a su padre el por qué tenía a una persona cautiva en ese sótano.

El sujeto se arrastró a gatas por el suelo y la luz de la lámpara le dio de lleno, permitiéndole a Eren ver lo que, podría decirse, era un espejo. De la impresión cayó sentado, con la criatura entre las piernas, que lo observaba con ligera inocencia, una solo aparente.

—Tu madre —continuó Grisha completando la idea— quedó embarazada de gemelos. _Él_ es mi proyecto.

Eren no necesitaba de más para comprender que el proyecto era su propio hermano. Lo miró, aterrado y asombrado por estar viendo a una representación exacta de sí mismo. Lucía delgado, harapiento y mal cuidado. La piel estaba amarillenta por la falta de sol y parecía tratarse de una criatura salvaje.

—Eren —dijo ese estropajo de humano—. Eren —repitió.

—Sí, él es Eren —contestó Grisha al entender—. Es hora de salir.

Se acercó a la criatura para despojarlo de las cadenas que lo tenían prisionero y lo primero que hizo al verse libre fue gatear hasta donde estaba su hermano y tocarle la cara como si él también estuviera maravillado por la revelación. Grisha le había dado un espejo hacía tiempo y sabía que así lucía.

—¿Tiene nombre? —preguntó Eren de manera estúpida, tratando de salir de su sopor y tomando distancia de él. Grisha apesadumbrado negó con la cabeza— No entiendo, por qué o para qué… no entiendo, papá. —Se aguantó las lágrimas, tratando de comprender qué podía llevar a un hombre a encerrar a su propio hijo, tratando de entender por qué su hermano -y no él- había tenido ese destino.

No le satisficieron las respuestas de Grisha. Ni la excusa de encontrar una solución al problema de los titanes ni nada por el estilo justificarían despojarle a una persona de sus derechos básicos. Porque Eren comprendía que bien podía ser él quien estuviera allí, en ese sótano, ocupando el lugar de la criatura.

Era un humano y era su hermano. Había sido confinado desde temprana edad a esa cueva. Eren entonces recordó que él lo había visto. Guardaba en los archivos de su mente haber compartido espacio con otra persona. Ahora comprendía que esos recuerdos no eran parte de sus fantasías.

Grisha trató de asistirlo y contenerlo cuando montó en cólera y empezó a romper todo lo que había a su alcance, como si fuera un titán. Mientras la criatura gritaba y daba tumbos, asustado por la reacción desmedida de Eren.

Tuvo que sedarlo y trabajar con Eren dormido. Cuando el muchacho volvió a despertar, estaban en un bosque y no había rastro alguno de la pobre criatura. ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Qué había hecho su padre?

—Si no hago esto, el proyecto llegará a su fin. Entiéndeme, Eren… —rogó Grisha al borde de las lágrimas; pero Eren no podía entender cómo un padre podía ser capaz de llegar tan lejos, cómo una madre podía permitirlo.

El dolor por haber condenado a un hijo y a su esposa le pesaba a Grisha en el presente de una manera que Eren no podía figurárselo. No quería hacerle eso a Eren, pero si no lo hacía, sino le inyectaba el suero, ninguno de esos sacrificios tendría sentido. Su vida entera no tendría sentido.

Pronto comprendió que no tuvo que haberlo obligado a cooperar por la fuerza en ese estado turbulento. Eren estaba conmocionado por las revelaciones y muy furioso, por eso, cuando la droga hizo efecto, el monstruo del sótano resultó ser él.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras lo iba escribiendo me acordaba de Hugo, de los Simpsons XD<strong>


	10. Soledad

**Resumen**: Está solo y espera.  
><strong>Personajes<strong>: Eren (menciones de varios).  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: PG-13

* * *

><p><strong>#10 Soledad.<br>[Eren; Gen; 1663 palabras]**

* * *

><p>Al principio no lograba entender qué era lo que pasaba. Solo podía oír las voces de los demás envueltos en una conmoción enorme. Lo último que recordaba haber hecho era intentar endurecerse.<p>

Sí… estaba adentro del titán.

No entendía si aún permanecía en la carcasa o ya estaba afuera. Trató de agudizar el oído para comprobarlo, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que por mucho que quisiera despertar de ese letargo no lo conseguía.

En su desvanecimiento pudo oír a Mikasa gritando y eso le asustó, porque su hermanastra no era la clase de persona que perdía la línea o era explosiva. Que en ese momento ella estuviera fuera de sí lo aterró.

—¡Mikasa, ¿qué ocurre?! —gritó y de inmediato comprendió que era en vano.

Saber que Levi estaba allí con ella lo aliviaba; si algo malo estaba pasando, el sargento sabría cómo actuar. Gritó el nombre de todos, uno por uno, tratando de llamarlos para que le explicaran qué estaba pasando, pero ninguno de sus intentos funcionó.

—_Debe ser que así se produce la cristalización._ —La inconfundible voz de Hanji lo llenó de un efímero sosiego, que enseguida desapareció.

De nuevo comenzaba a desesperarse porque poco a poco lograba entender lo que ocurría. Había estado practicando con el grupo, en nuevos experimentos, y en algún momento había acabado así. Afuera, hablaban de él como si estuviera muerto; en parte así parecía, porque Eren no lograba mover un músculo o reaccionar.

—¡Ey, estoy aquí! ¡Sáquenme, señorita Hanji! —Nada, del otro lado las personas seguían debatiendo qué hacer ante la eventualidad.

Supo que lo estaban moviendo de lugar, no porque pudiera ver, sino porque simplemente podía oír. La oscuridad dentro del cristal era una que nunca antes había experimentado. No era como aquella que existía en la cerrazón de la noche.

Incluso cuando se cerraban los ojos uno podía ver pequeños destellos de luz, y si se permanecía mucho tiempo así, hasta era posible visualizar unos puntos blancos. _Ergo_, la oscuridad total y absoluta no existía, o mejor sería decir que hasta ese momento Eren no la había conocido. Encerrado allí reconocía que era aterradora.

No tenía noción del tiempo, si pasaba un día o una hora para él parecía ser lo mismo. Sin embargo podía identificar diversas voces y podía calcular el tiempo en base a la cantidad de veces que era visitado.

No todos le hablaban al cristal. Mikasa solía desesperarlo porque podía escucharla llorar. Armin se quedaba en silencio, pero podía reconocer sus pasos y su manera de estornudar, por ese detalle también sabía que estaba en un lugar subterráneo. Armin siempre estornudaba en lugares cerrados con olor a humedad.

Incluso le pareció oír a Hanji varias veces conversando con el sargento. De hecho, una vez Levi se acercó hasta el cristal y le soltó una perorata que le sonó muy extraña. Pudo deducir que estaba borracho porque arrastraba las palabras y lo poco que había logrado entender fueron sus reclamos.

—_Mocoso de mierda, venir a hacernos esto justo ahora. La situación es una mierda y tú cristalizado. Es el fin de la humanidad, y yo_… —Apenas podía lograr interpretar lo que decía—. _Te necesitamos_.

Y él, que adentro del cristal sentía desesperar. Se desgarraba la garganta dando alguna prueba de su existencia consciente: "¡Estoy aquí, sáquenme!"

Con el tiempo se cansó de intentarlo, pero no por eso perdió las esperanzas. Prefería pensar que Hanji estaba estudiando la manera de sacarlo y, conociendo lo obsesiva que era con su trabajo, seguramente tarde o temprano hallaría la solución.

Sin embargo un día ocurrió algo que quebró la rutina del día a día y todos sus esquemas. Podía oír gritos, alaridos y llamadas de socorro. No le costó entender que de alguna manera los titanes se las habían ingeniado para llegar hasta el lugar en el que él estaba cautivo.

Luego de ese atípico episodio, el silencio fue absoluto. Ya no hubo más visitas y solo podía oír el sonido del viento o de la lluvia. Lloraba dentro del cristal, pero no podía asegurar si sus lágrimas eran visibles o siquiera si en verdad lo estaba haciendo y no imaginando.

El bendito día llegó por fin. Sin que él supiera cómo, la cristalización llegó a su fin, pero no pudo reaccionar de inmediato. Se daba cuenta que estaba fuera porque durante ese tiempo había olvidado algunas sensaciones básicas, como el frío o la molestia que generaba el tener la ropa mojada y adherida al cuerpo.

Fue justo durante una lluvia torrencial que pudo abrir los ojos. Las gotas golpearon en su cara, despertándolo. Se sentó en el lugar y miró alrededor. La desolación era absoluta. No había señal alguna de vida humana y lo que una vez fue una ciudad, era un montón de escombro y madera corrompida por los hongos del tiempo. Se miró las manos, seguía siendo el mismo Eren Jaeger al momento de la cristalización, pero ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Aún más escalofriante, ¿dónde estaban las personas?

—¡Hola! —El eco se burló de él y le devolvió el saludo— ¡¿Hay alguien?!

Se puso de pie con dificultad cuando no recibió respuesta. Hambriento y sediento comenzó a caminar en busca de alguien y de algo que saciara esas necesidades básicas. Nada era comestible a simple vista, pero se contentó con llenarse el estómago de agua que logró sacar de un pozo.

Pasó la noche en una de las tantas casas derrumbadas y a la mañana siguiente emprendió decidido la búsqueda. Caminó por horas, hasta que las piernas no le dieron más, gritando a su paso en su afán por hallar alguna señal de vida.

Ya a lo último nada más pronunciaba su nombre, como un intento vano de sentirse menos solo. El eco al menos lo nombraba, como si alguien lo estuviera buscando. ¡_Eren, Eren, Eren_! Repetía el viento.

Se sentó sobre un montículo de piedras para descansar antes de seguir el recorrido por esa tierra yerma y contempló a la ciudad detenida en el tiempo. Volvió a gritar y en esa ocasión obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Hola, si hay alguien cerca, responda! —Las ramas de unos árboles que había ganado terreno en el lugar, crujieron y se movieron. Se puso de pie, alertado y un poco esperanzado, pero de entre el follaje salió lo menos esperado— Un puto perro —gruñó, mientras el can lo miraba.

Pensó en que podría servirle de alimento, pero cuando el animal se le acercó y lo olfateó comprendió algo elemental por ese gran detalle: era un perro domesticado. Si fuera uno salvaje ya estarían enzarzados en una pelea para ver quién se comía a quién.

Y su familia humana no podía estar muy lejos.

—Ey, llévame con tu dueño —le pidió, hablándole como si el perro fuera un humano, otro par. Sonrió, porque después de varios días era la primera vez que podía hablar en voz alta sin estar a los gritos—, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Dónde vives? Llévame con tus dueños.

El can ladró entusiasmado y dio una voltereta. Eren lo estudió mejor, era lanudo y de mediana estatura, lucía muy sucio y flaco. Su pelaje negro estaba enmarañado por el paso del tiempo. No tenía a nadie que lo bañara.

Eren lo siguió cuando el perro comenzó a caminar por donde había llegado. Sin embargo, luego de mucho andar, el animal decidió acostarse a la vera de un río a descansar. En ese punto, con la noche llegando, Eren se dio cuenta de que ese can estaba tan desgraciado como él y que quizás la alegría de su recibimiento se debía al irrefutable hecho de que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a un humano.

Y ese "mucho tiempo" podía abarcar la vida del perro. Si lo miraba bien, lucía joven. La gente no podía estar muy lejos. Dio un par una vuelta por el bosque para recoger algunos frutos pensando en ello.

Le ofreció al perro, creyendo que lo despreciaría, pero comió moviendo la cola y demostrándole que el hambre primaba. Luego lo vio cazar una rana a la vera del río y sintió algo similar a la envidia por el manjar que degustaba.

Después de hacer un fuego se acurrucó a su lado para tratar de dormir un poco. No dejó de hablarle un solo segundo, contándole quién era y a quién buscaba. El perro lo miraba con atención, como si lograra entenderlo. Eren sonrió de nuevo, sintiéndose confortado por la compañía. Al menos podía contarle a él quién era Levi, Armin y Mikasa.

—Supongo que tendré que darte un nombre… digo, quizás nunca encontremos a tus dueños, ¿verdad? —Tal vez podrían estar muertos, no lo sabía, pero el escenario ante ellos no era nada bueno— ¡Ya sé! Te llamaré Sargento —decretó y el perro ladró como si el nombre le gustara.

Había pensado en otro nombre, pero imaginaba que si se encontraba en el camino al verdadero sargento no iba a gustarle mucho saber que había bautizado como Levi a un perro sucio. En cambio _Sargento_ como nombre era más sutil.

Al otro día, con las energías renovadas, Eren armó un plan para comenzar a buscar en ese enorme trozo de tierra algún vestigio de vida humana; que no hubiera cadáveres indicaba con claridad que la gente no se había esfumado como por arte de magia, había migrado a otras tierras, quizás motivados por las caídas de las tres murallas.

Como fuera, en esa inmensa soledad, se daba cuenta de que al fin podría salir al mundo exterior como en el pasado tanto había anhelado. Sería un camino largo, porque para esa época a él ya nadie lo esperaba.

No había nadie _vivo_ que lo recordara.

De hecho, no había nadie en ese enorme trozo de tierra vacío. Todos los que alguna vez _fueron_, cayeron bajo la pandemia llamada titán y perecieron cuando el ciclo acabó una vez más; pero claro, eso Eren no lo sabía, y Sargento no podía contarle lo que había pasado mientras él dormía en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Casi termino haciendo un ErenAnnie :O Los iba a hacer encontrarse, para llenar el mundo de titancitos, pero _nop_... sin embargo dejo la puerta abierta por si a alguien le gusta la pareja.**


	11. Escalofrío

**Resumen**: Miró el enorme ropero preguntándose, primero, para qué tendría uno tan grande y, segundo, si tendría camisas allí.  
><strong>Personajes<strong>: Levi, Eren.  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: M  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: ¿Gore? No sé, es muy implícito.

* * *

><p><strong>#11 Escalofrío.<br>[Levi & Eren; BL; 1347 palabras]**

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó la cama estaba hecha un desastre. Se desperezó buscando al sargento con la mirada, pero no parecía estar en el cuarto o siquiera cerca. Miró la luz de la mañana filtrándose por la ventana y bendiciéndolo. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, tan dichoso.<p>

Se puso de pie y trató de acomodar las sábanas, pese a que habían empezado a compartir la cama hacía poco -tan poco que dichas veces se podían contar con los dedos de una sola mano- sabía la clase de persona puntillosa que era su sargento, así que más le valía hacer buena letra.

Después de todo quien le desordenaba la cama era él, en palabras de Levi. No solo la cama, también su vida y su día a día. Y luego de que hubiera cedido, quería tratar de contentarlo lo más que pudiera.

Buscó la ropa y empezó a vestirse una vez que acomodó el lugar, pero de golpe recordó que su camisa estaba impresentable. No podía salir con ella de la habitación. Miró el enorme ropero del sargento preguntándose, primero, para qué tendría uno tan grande y, segundo, si tendría camisas allí.

Por lo general Levi andaba vestido casi siempre de la misma manera, así que no esperaba hallar demasiadas prendas. Se acercó al mueble notando la tercera excentricidad, que tenía candado. Aun así las dos puertas cedían un poco si las forzaba.

La pequeña hendidura que se formaba permitía que la luz y un olor particular similar a la naftalina se filtraran. Si tan solo pudiera abrirla un poco más para meter la mano y sacar una camiseta, estaba hecho; una prenda era fácil de deslizar.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —La voz de Levi severa como siempre, pero con cierto tinte nervioso, le hizo darse cuenta que se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades. Por haber intimado con él no tenía derecho a fisgonear entre sus pertenencias, al menos eso parecían decir los pequeños e inescrupulosos ojos de su superior.

—¿Por qué cierras el armario con candado? —Fue lo primero que dijo; esa cuestión seguía martillándolo, le parecía muy curioso, aunque no debería sorprenderse, su querido sargento sabía ser una persona algo extravagante en aspectos muy puntuales, como en ese.

—¿Qué quieres? —El tono áspero no invitaba a hablar sino a callar.

—B-Buscaba una camisa limpia —explicó apocado, no creía tampoco haber cometido un crimen como para que Levi fuera tan duro—. La mía se ensució con semen y...

—Igual —interrumpió, reaccionando para caminar hacia él y volver a unir las dos puertas para que ni la luz ni su secreto se filtraran por la hendidura— una mía te va a quedar chica, ponte la tuya y luego te cambias en tu cuarto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, y Levi reparó en que estaba comportándose de una manera que llamaba la atención, así que trató de suavizarse proponiéndole desayunar y llenar planillas juntos. _Qué romántico_.

Eren aceptó gustoso. En el comienzo de esa nueva relación cada segundo junto al sargento le parecían maravillosos, idílicos. A fin de cuentas no dejaba de ser muy jovencito y de idealizar el amor.

Sin embargo, luego de un mes de mantener ese romance a escondidas, Levi empezó a mostrarse reticente a intimar con él. Eren no entendía a qué se debía, si se trataba de alguna de las extravagancias de su sargento o había otras razones.

Aunque le costó, le pidió explicaciones y Levi se limitó a decirle que era por un simple problema de salud. Eso consoló los temores de Eren respecto a perder algo que recién comenzaba.

No tenía experiencia en relaciones de ningún tipo, así que si había hecho algo mal o había molestado a Levi de alguna manera, no lo sabía. En tal caso no había sido intencional y esperaba poder repararlo, pero Levi se encargó de dejarle bien en claro, a su parca manera, que era algo provisorio.

Pudo comprobar que el hombre había sido sincero con él cuando también tuvo que ir al médico. No tenía intenciones de pedirse el día libre para una consulta por un tema tan nimio, pero Levi había insistido tanto que al final aceptó.

Tampoco era que había insistido mucho, en realidad con que le dijera a Eren "es una orden", bastaba, no obstante le aconsejó que fuera aunque se tratara de una simple picazón. Eren pensó que tal vez al sargento le daba asco -podía ser, conociéndolo- y no lo dudó más. Ese mismo día se presentó en el cuartel de los médicos.

El sarpullido había comenzado en las piernas y parecía expandirse; por los estudios que le habían hecho podrían tratarse de hongos. La tarde que le dieron el diagnóstico el médico lucía muy meditabundo.

—Dime, Eren… ¿has estado en contacto con cadáveres en descomposición?

—No —pensó bien en la respuesta—, hace mucho tiempo que no. O sea, los compañeros que mueren no cuentan, ¿verdad? La última vez fue cuando hicimos la limpieza en Shinganshina, los cadáveres llevaban tres días allí, pero de eso… hace años.

—Curioso.

—¿Por qué, qué tiene que ver con…? —Guardó silencio, la pregunta del doctor era por demás extraña.

Que supiera, él no estaba muerto, ¿o tal vez sí? Hizo ese pensamiento en voz alta, como una manera de quebrar el ambiente tenso, pero el médico era un hombre tan serio que ni una sonrisa le regaló.

—Presentas una bacteria cutánea que solo se produce en cadáveres. Quizás has estado expuesto sin darte cuenta —se ajustó los lentes para mirarlo fijamente, como si fuera un juez a punto de juzgarlo—. No sé, por ejemplo: ¿anduviste en el campo? A veces suele haber cadáveres de animales y esta bacteria puede vivir mucho tiempo en el suelo.

—No… estuve en la ciudad durante todo este año. —Tragó saliva, arrepintiéndose tarde de ser tan sincero, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía por qué mentir.

—Tienes un hongo poco frecuente —murmuró ido volviendo a los papeles—, pero no es mortal y tiene tratamiento.

—¿Es contagioso?

—En tu caso no —explicó reflexionando mejor—, no es que trabajas con animales o como funebrero como para que el hongo y la bacteria sean una amenaza constante.

—Genial —asintió— y dígame, si abrazo o toco a una persona no le pasará nada, ¿verdad?

—¿Tienes novia? —El hombre era viejo y por viejo sabio. Había entendido la pregunta a medias que le había hecho el joven.

—D-Digamos que sí.

—Si ella no trabaja con cadáveres o en el campo no hace falta tratamiento —respondió ecuánime—; pero sí sería ideal que ella lo sepa para que esté atenta, por si presenta los síntomas. No intimar es una buena medida preventiva.

El médico sabía que solo una determinada clase de depravados sexuales presentaban esos síntomas, sin embargo conocía a ese muchachito y no se lo imaginaba profanando tumbas. No sabía quién era la novia, pero sintió el impulso de aconsejarle que le pusiera un ojo al asunto.

Al final no dijo nada ni mucho menos alertó a la policía; podría tratarse de una simple coincidencia o que Eren no recordara haber manipulado cadáveres. Se dijo a sí mismo que si el chico volvía con los síntomas, haría la denuncia pertinente, de momento quería darle una cuota de fe.

Por su lado Eren decidió mentirle al sargento. Creyó que se moriría del asco y que jamás lo volvería a tocar si le decía que el sarpullido era a causa de una bacteria; mencionarle palabras como "hongo" era algo similar a blasfemar delante de él.

Cuando tiempo después volvieron a tener sexo, al otro día se presentó una escena que empezaba a ser cotidiana en ese último tiempo: Eren despertó solo -de hecho dudaba de que el sargento durmiera-, afuera era de día, el sol se filtraba por la ventana y allí el armario, cerrado con candado, recelando un secreto.

Cada vez que se abría apenas y la hendidura mostraba la negrura del interior y el viento traía ese peculiar aroma a cloroformo, Eren sentía escalofríos.

No pasó más de medio año que debió volver al médico por esa extraña comezón.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Esta es una leyenda urbana muy conocida XD Sin embargo estuve investigando al respecto y no es que exista un hongo o bacteria en particular capaz de ser transmisible a humanos, las enfermedades tanatotransmisibles son exactamente las mismas que cualquier <em>cosa<em> en descomposición puede transmitir. Así mismo hay algunas enfermedades como la hepatitis y el HIV que puede ser también transmisibles. En fin, fue interesante sentarme a googlear sobre el tema, creo que debo estar primera en las listas de la CIA de personas a investigar. **

**Por cierto, usé esta leyenda porque es una de mis favoritas, no obstante no me lo imagino a Levi necrofílico o con tendencias a guardar cadáveres en un ropero, pero ya... es la semana del terror. Tampoco lo veo matando a Erwin con veneno, si vamos al caso.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegran el día gris.**


	12. Locura

**Resumen**: Levi podía verlo por la ventana, miles de cadáveres deambulando y simulando estar vivos.  
><strong>Personajes<strong>: Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Armin.  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: R.  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Gore leve, más que nada por el tema.

* * *

><p><strong>#12 Locura.<br>[Varios; Gen; 1722 palabras]**

* * *

><p>El día tan temido por la humanidad había llegado. Levi podía verlo por la ventana, miles de cadáveres deambulando y simulando estar vivos. No había pasado ni siquiera un mes desde la caída de la Muralla Rose, pero ya podían verse las consecuencias.<p>

Ese día el gobierno imperial lo hizo oficial: la comida sería racionada de manera equitativa, pero Levi sabía… nada de eso serviría, tarde o temprano estarían condenados a la hambruna. Y ellos no podrían hacer nada por evitarlo. A fin de cuentas también estaban encerrados en esas murallas y eran tan humanos como aquellos que les rogaban que hicieran algo.

—La policía militar ha pedido ayuda de nuevo para ir a la ciudad subterránea, señor —comentó Eren, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Otra vez? —Mikasa suspiró, derrotada por la situación. Miró el trozo de pan que tenía frente a ella, sin ánimos de comer lo que consideraba que era un privilegio solo por pertenecer al ejército.

—Es solo el comienzo. —Levi, lejos de infundirles tranquilidad, intentó hacerles ver con claridad el panorama. Se apoyó en la pared y miró hacia el frente, a un punto muerto, como si no estuviera prestándoles atención a los jóvenes—. Se pondrá peor si no podemos salir y ganar terreno. Con el tiempo las tierras quedarán yermas, no se podrá cultivar y las provisiones se acabarán. Incluso los perros, las ratas, los pájaros… Ya ha pasado varias veces.

—Pero hace muchos años y logramos salir de esas circunstancias. —Eren trató de verle el lado positivo a una situación que no la tenía.

—En la peor época —continuó Levi— yo vivía en la ciudad subterránea —comentó sin decir más. Mikasa lo miró, entendiendo la confesión implícita en esas palabras y por eso murmuró su pensamiento.

—Debió haber sido un horror.

—Lo fue —Levi la miró, clavándole sus ojos negros—. Imagina si aquí arriba las cosas estaban tan mal, lo que fue allí abajo. Ningún tipo de ayuda llegaba, y beber aguas servidas o comer ratas era algo de todos los días. No quedaban opciones. Era eso o morir.

—Qué espanto —se horrorizó Eren y por ese motivo Levi guardó silencio sin exponer su pensamiento.

Le sorprendió que Mikasa lo hiciera en su lugar, pero también le sirvió para darse cuenta que en ese momento, a diferencia de Eren, ella era más consciente de la realidad.

—Ahora, con este hacinamiento, va a ser peor.

—Por eso mismo —Levi asintió—, cuídense. No subestimen al hambre. Cuando salgan a la calle, háganlo con cautela.

Eren tragó saliva al entender, porque era un poco inocente en algunos aspectos, pero era no idiota. Que el sargento hubiera confesado a medias el haber probado carne de todo tipo no lo conmocionaba tanto como esa verdad soltada. Volvían a atravesar por lo mismo una vez más, pero a un nivel superior. Sería una calamidad, una que el tiempo confirmó.

En menos de tres meses salir a la calle era un suicidio porque implicaba ser devorado vivo. Aunque la Legión trabajaba en conjunto con las Tropas estacionarias y la Policía militar para frenar el mercadeo negro de la carne, no podían evitar sentir cierta empatía. En especial cuando la gente les gritaba que tenían hambre, que la humanidad estaba pereciendo y que hicieran algo.

Cuando con el pasar de los meses, los perros, las ratas y los pájaros desparecieron, había cierta aceptación implícita. Nadie cuestionaba a aquellos ciudadanos desesperados que, en vez de optar por la muerte, se alimentaban de la carne de los ya fallecidos. Sin embargo el asesinato no estaba contemplado y como fuerza militar tenían la obligación de interceder, por mucho que entendieran ese sentir.

Si bien los ciudadanos les reprochaban el tener privilegios, como el poder contar con doscientos gramos extra de trigo solo por ser del ejército, con el tiempo ellos también se vieron afectados. El combustible se había agotado y ya no había libros ni madera para quemar, el invierno se acercaba y auguraba ser muy frío.

El único que parecía ser inmune a esa calamidad era Levi. Por supuesto que le afectaba como a todos, pero el haber vivido en la pobreza le daba herramientas en el presente para no sucumbir a la desesperación como muchos lo hacían.

Ese fue el año en el que más suicidios se registraron en la Legión, pero Levi seguía firme, al pie del cañón. También fue la época en la que más desapariciones se reportaron y no había que ser muy lúcido para saber qué había ocurrido con la gente que faltaba.

Mikasa sentía asco cada vez que tenía un trozo de carne frente a ella, pero Levi siempre se las ingeniaba para convencerla y aligerarle el peso de la culpa al decirle que solo era carne.

"Comemos una vaca, no deja de ser el cadáver de un animal".

Y el humano era un animal, en un sentido tan literal como metafórico. Mikasa pudo comprobarlo en ese entonces. Ella lo sabía, había visto esa crueldad muchas veces; el hombre mataba para alimentarse, lo había hecho desde siempre.

Cuando el hambre empezó a primar en sus vidas, los únicos que permanecían impasibles a ese horror eran ellos dos. Los soldados comenzaron a morir, de enfermedades por medicamentos que faltaban o por desnutrición por la comida que también escaseaba.

Había cierto aire pesado en la Legión cuando alguno se suicidaba o mataba a otro, orillado por la desesperanza, pero poco después, cuando empezaron a desaparecer, la pregunta no formulada corría entre los pasillos fríos del refugio dejando una sensación muy amarga.

¿A dónde iban esos soldados que faltaban?

Eren se hacía una idea cuando Mikasa lo encerraba a él y a Armin en un cuarto para comer, a escondidas de otros soldados hambrientos. Comer delante de un compañero sin convidar podía suscitar un crimen que ella buscaba evitar, cautelosa, como Levi le había enseñado. Armin no comía por lo general y aunque al principio Eren trató de resistirse, al final acabó sucumbiendo. El hambre pesaba, y mucho, en especial cuando tenían un día ajetreado, porque en el presente no solo debían mantener a raya a los titanes, también a los humanos.

—¿De dónde sacas esta carne?

Mikasa callaba cada vez que Armin hacía la pregunta, Eren dejó de hacerle los mismos cuestionamientos, porque no quería saber. De vez en cuando ella respondía con tedio que el sargento se la había dado, explicaba algo que ya para el año siguiente no tuvo cabida. Porque si en verdad tenían vacas o animales escondidos para aprovisionar a la Legión, ¿por qué los superiores del ejército perecían? No era lógico que ellos tres tuvieran esos privilegios y no los aristócratas.

Con el tiempo, hasta Armin dejó de preguntar y empezó a comer. Ya no había granos ni trigo para saciar el apetito. Fue en una de esas tantas tardes en las que Levi solicitaba la presencia de Mikasa, que Eren se animó a husmear en su cuarto.

No sabía qué buscaba ni qué esperaba encontrar entre las pertenencias de su hermanastra, pero lo que halló bastó para confirmar sus terribles sospechas. Escondido en un libro que Mikasa adoraba, había un papel.

Era un listado curioso, lleno de nombres. En esa lista figuraba él, así como Armin, Erwin y Hanji. Había nombres tachados y vueltos a escribir, como si la persona que había confeccionado ese inventario hubiera debatido sobre cuál colocar o no.

No le decía demasiado, sin embargo Armin le disipó esa duda cuando apareció por detrás dándole un susto de muerte. Aunque Eren sabía que no podía ser Mikasa porque cuando el sargento solicitaba la ayuda de ese soldado en particular, solía tardar todo el día en regresar.

—Armin, ¿qué ocurre? —En respuesta el chico extendió el papel que tenía en la mano, sin poder hablar.

—Encontré esto en el cuarto del sargento, debajo de la almohada.

—¡Armin, no le revises, sabes cómo es…! —dejó de chillar cuando vio los nombres, no necesitaba que su amigo se lo puntualizara, pero igual Armin no pudo callar su deducción.

—Fíjate bien, los nombres que están tachados son de los soldados que faltan…

—Esto es… —Eren se tapó la boca, horrorizado, mirando a Armin y de vuelta el listado—. Hay algunos que todavía no están tachados.

—Y no están desaparecidos. —Ambos podían ver el siguiente nombre en esa lista: Hermann Muller.

Era el chico, que si mal no recordaban, había tenido un altercado con Mikasa por una ración faltante que ella no le había robado. No había pasado a mayores porque Levi había intervenido mandándolos a callar y dándole su propia ración al muchacho.

—¿Qué haremos, Armin?

El chico se encogió de hombros, tan espantado como él. Aunque lo sospechaban, algo muy distinto era tener la certeza. En el fondo los dos se encontraban deseando no haber dado con esas listas, seguir en la ignorancia, creyendo los cuentos de Mikasa.

Que todos esos días de cautiverio en la Muralla Sina se hubiera estado alimentando de carne humana, no era más escalofriante que el saber de dónde provenía.

Decidieron callar, porque todos sabían de cierta manera lo que ocurría en esas cuatro paredes y decirlo en voz alta era como estar rompiendo algún pacto implícito entre ellos.

Pero de algo sí estaban seguros, que por nada del mundo bajarían a las mazmorras del refugio. Levi y Mikasa pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo allí y ellos preferían hacer de cuenta que no sabían lo que hacían. Todos preferían hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada.

Cuando Armin hizo un comentario desatinado sobre el supuesto trabajo que se le encomendaba al sargento y a Mikasa, Erwin lo miró con tanta seriedad y amargura que guardó silencio y nunca más volvió a tocar el tema. Mientras, Hanji simulaba mirar por la ventana y no prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Hermann Muller no tardó más de una mes en ser uno de los soldados desaparecidos, acontecimiento que tanto desconcertaba a la Policía Militar. Cuando la humanidad pudo establecerse de nuevo, habían perecido más de la mitad de los ciudadanos.

En el fondo Eren no sabía si sentirse enojado o agradecido con el sargento y con Mikasa por mantenerlos con vida a un precio tan alto y, aún más importante, por excluirlos en esa lista macabra. Lo cierto era que ellos no habían caído.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Esto está inspirado en el sitio a Leningrado. Les recomiendo que busquen en wikipedia para que vean lo que fue. No estoy a favor del canibalismo por deporte, pero no soy vegetariana en balde. No cuestiono a la gente que, por diversas causas, ha tenido que comer carne humana (como lo que les pasó a los jugadores de rugby cuando tuvieron el accidente de avión); para mí es exactamente lo mismo comer carne de vaca o de cualquier otro animal. Hablamos de un ser vivo, sintiente. Sin embargo, no crean que comería carne humana porque sí XD La cultura tiene peso fuerte y no lo haría, pero si estarías en esa situación, como la que vivió la gente en Leningrado, ¿qué harías en su lugar? ¿Comerías ratas, perros, gatos, humanos?<strong>


	13. Muerte

**Resumen**: —No me mates, por favor.  
><strong>Personajes<strong>: Varios.  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Notas<strong>: Puse "Jean & Armin" porque todo empieza con ellos, pero en realidad involucra a todo el escuadrón 104 y sus superiores.

* * *

><p><strong>#13 Muerte.<br>[Jean & Armin; Gen o Bl; 962 palabras]**

* * *

><p>En el calor del momento no se detuvo a reparar en esos detalles, pero ya en calma era ineludible su presencia. Aparecía siempre junto a Jean, y cuando él la miraba, ella clavaba sus ojos vacíos en su enjuta persona y le soltaba esa frase que le martilleaba en la cabeza.<p>

—_No me mates, por favor_.

Médicos, pastillas, consejos… nada de eso parecía ayudar a Armin. Lo tildaron de débil, de sensible, pero Jean sabía lo que ocurría. Al menos había hablado con Armin del tema, era quien más permanecía a su lado luego de ese incidente, como una manera de pagar sus deudas y liberarse de las culpas.

No lo entendía. Si alguien debía pasar por esa situación que tanto angustiaba a su amigo, debería ser él. Eso pensó Jean la tarde que Armin le confesó que podía verla en todos lados, a lo último sin necesidad de que estuviera Jean.

—_Estás agotado._

—_Es normal tener alucinaciones._

—_Descansa un poco._

Pero Armin sabía, no eran alucinaciones. En una época quiso creer que sí, que las pastillas serían la solución a un problema que no existía, pero aun así, intoxicándose día a día, seguía viéndola y, aún más perturbador, escuchándola rogar por su vida.

Por eso a nadie le sorprendió el hallazgo de Jean un año más tarde. Fue en una de sus tantas visitas para hacerle compañía, porque según Armin no quería estar solo y tenía miedo. Lo encontró colgado. El cadáver rígido se movía de un lado al otro y la madera rechinaba con cada oscilación.

Sobre su cabeza tenía la planta de los pies y una perfecta visión de sus hermosos ojos azules abiertos. Horrorizado se tapó la boca y corrió a toda velocidad en busca de algo que lo ayudara a cortar esa soga. Pero era tarde.

Todos se compadecieron de Armin.

Dijeron que era débil, muy sensible; pero Jean sabía lo que ocurría, Armin era lo suficientemente listo para no sucumbir a su terror personal. Comenzó a creer en las historias alucinadas de Armin cuando él también comenzó a verla, cada vez con mayor claridad.

—No me mates, por favor —dijo ella una noche, al pie de su cama, con cara de horror y una grotesca herida en la cabeza.

Lo volvió loco, podía verla a cada lugar que iba, fuera en una cotidiana excursión para expandir el territorio de la humanidad o en la soledad de su habitación. Y esa frase, ese ruego lastimoso.

Tenía que callar esa voz, así que no lo dudó y una tarde saltó. Todos atribuyeron la causa a un profundo remordimiento, Jean siempre se había sentido responsable del declive emocional de Armin.

Lo encontró Connie, en una de sus rondas, pero varios habían oído el impacto de la caída. Había saltado desde la torre más alta, aun así, pese a que su cabeza había estallado, su compañero pudo reconocerlo.

—Jean, ¿por qué?

La respuesta era obvia. Y así comenzó el rumor, porque tiempo después Connie fue hallado muerto en su habitación. Había usado las pastillas que el médico le recetó para poder dormir. Todos decían que había algo maldito rodeando al infame y famoso escuadrón 104.

Porque que Sasha, pocos meses después, se hubiera arrojado al río, podría ser a consecuencia de un dolor romántico, Connie ya no estaba a su lado y a nadie le pasaba desapercibido que había sido ella quien encontró el cuerpo de Connie sin vida.

Lo más extraño vino después, porque la maldición ya no era prioridad del escuadrón 104, se había esparcido como un cáncer. La muchacha de la policía militar que halló el cadáver de Sasha, luego de semanas de intensas búsquedas, había optado por cortarse las venas poco tiempo después.

La rueda nunca paraba. Y en el refugio el murmullo corrió como una de esas historias de terror que tanto embelesaban a los novatos más jóvenes: _nunca te encuentres el cadáver de un suicidado, o estarás condenado a seguir esa rueda_.

Ese día Levi había hecho una broma desatinada al respecto.

—¿Así que puedo elegir cómo suicidarme? —Era escéptico a esa leyenda urbana.

Lo cierto era que generaba cierto recelo y nadie quería encontrar el cadáver de su compañero. En ese último tiempo los suicidios eran más frecuentes y tenían como conector la muerte anterior.

La misma tarde que Levi hizo esa broma ganándose la reprimenda de Hanji, se encontró con el cadáver de un recluta recién ingresado. Y ya no le pareció tan graciosa su propia broma, en especial cuando a la noche pudo escuchar ese susurro.

—No me mates, por favor.

Tiempo después Erwin encontró el cadáver de Levi cuando el sonido de un disparo lo arrastró hasta el cuarto de su protegido. Cualquiera sería aprensivo ante esa escena, porque Levi había matado a mucha gente en su pasado y era fuerte emocionalmente.

En efecto, todos en ese escuadrón habían hecho correr mucha sangre para salvar a la humanidad de la monarquía imperante; eran famosos por sus pecados, que algunos llevaban con orgullo.

La gente podía alegar lazos afectivos, encontrar razones en esa locura, pero era indudable que en el refugio, incluso después de muchos años y con los míticos integrantes del escuadrón 104 muertos, seguían sin querer encontrar el cadáver de su compañero.

A veces algunos reclutas nuevos les comunicaban a los veteranos que podían ver actividades sobrenaturales en el castillo; sentir un extraño aroma a té en la que otrora había sido la habitación del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ver un extraño fantasma de una muchacha con bufando roja, escuchar alaridos de un titán en las mazmorras y sentir que en el laboratorio siempre había alguien trabajando, aunque estuviera vacío desde hacía décadas. Como si los muertos todavía estuvieran allí deambulando y susurrando: _no me mates, por favor_.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me los imagino a todos fantasmitas reuniéndose en la sala a tener charlas post-mortem. Tenía una idea inicial para este prompt que no me convencía: era hacerlo a Levi asesino serial, pero no me cuadraba mucho con el personaje (por muchas excusas que le hubiera encontrado), pero Petula me pasó un manga de terror: Fuan no tane, y si bien ninguna historia me sirvió de inspiración en su totalidad, había una en particular de una chica que le pedía al protagonista de esa historia que no lo matara. Así que mi cabeza lo asoció a todo el trauma que Armin está viviendo XD y lo demás se dio solo. Estos dos escritos del día de hoy (los últimos, por suerte XD) fueron los que más me costaron. Los otros doce casi que los escribí en dos días, pero estos dos, ufff! Recién antes de ayer los terminé :p<strong>


	14. Gritos

**Resumen**: Mucho gusto, espero que adivines mi nombre.  
><strong>Personajes<strong>: Reiner, Bertholdt.  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Notas<strong>: Este resultó ser el más corto (y no me sorprende).

* * *

><p><strong>#14 Gritos.<br>[Reiner & Bertholdt; BL; 339 palabras]**

* * *

><p><em>Pleased to meet you,<br>hope you guess my name,  
>but what's puzzling you<br>is the nature of my game._

* * *

><p>A veces escuchas y te convences de que es tu imaginación, pero si prestas atención incluso podrías verlo. Algo parecido le ocurre a Reiner. Si se acuesta en su cama en la noche, a oscuras, puede oír los lamentos. Si cierra los ojos, puede ver los cadáveres y cada expresión de horror.<p>

Niños, mujeres, ancianos, hombres bajo sus pies, clamando piedad o una salvación inexistente. Era el viento que traía consigo el sonido de aquellos que habían muerto en el campo de batalla.

Con el tiempo aprendió a acallar esas voces con gemidos. Sin la particular ayuda de su mejor amigo jamás hubiera podido llegar tan lejos; pero Bertholdt siente que Reiner ya no es Reiner, desconoce al hombre que camina a su lado en ese sendero manchado de sangre.

Tuvo que aprender a amar a ese nuevo Reiner.

A Reiner siempre le molestaron los elogios porque sabía que todas esas palabras de amabilidad eran falsas, porque él no era así en verdad. En el fondo era un monstruo. Por eso a Bertholdt no le llamó la atención que en plena huida, cobijados de la lluvia bajo las ramas de los árboles gigantes, le obligara a hacerle esa promesa.

—Júramelo… júrame que cuando todo termine, lo harás.

Bertholdt aceptó en su momento porque la situación lo llevó a ello, creyendo que su amigo solo lo decía por la circunstancias en la que estaban, a fin de cuentas Reiner siempre había sido muy inestable, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que había hablado muy en serio y que en verdad esperaba que cumpliera con el pacto.

¿Lo haría? ¿Sería capaz de pisarlo? No lo supo hasta que el día llegó y cuando Bertholdt se hizo gigante, Reiner pudo dejar de oír los gritos y de ver los cadáveres de sus víctimas bajo esa enorme criatura en la que se había convertido.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo —le dijo al momento de ver como esa enorme masa lo aplastaba.

Luego la oscuridad y el apacible silencio. El descanso eterno.

* * *

><p>— <strong>FIN —<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ya tenía la cabeza quemada para cuando escribí este :p perdón si quedó soso, pero igual me gustó su resultado, porque Reiner (y sobre todo Bertholdt) en sí son terroríficos y el gran cuco de las personas dentro de su universo. <strong>**Y con esto se termina. La verdad es que Halloween me resulta indiferente como festividad (nosotros no la festejamos), pero tenía ganas de hacer historias de terror en este fandom, era un pendiente que tenía y la atmósfera del manga se prestaba.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco muchísimo la compañía, fue una semana muy loca con dos actualizaciones diarias (creí que no iba a aguantar) y no hubiera podido de no tener el incentivo de ustedes (o me hubiera dado muchísima paja actualizar tanto… conociéndome, actualizaba esto el Halloween siguiente).**

**¡Un beso!**


End file.
